Poppy Joins Big Hero 6
by Christopher Spielberg
Summary: After the Friendship Games, Poppy and her five friends travel to San Fransokyo, where they meet Hiro, who teams up with his brother Tadashi's robot Baymax and his other four friends as they try to stop a kabuki supervillain from destroying the city. In Disney Digital 3D, RealD 3D and IMAX 3D. Specially formatted for select chapters in IMAX 3D, with two 3D frame-break effects.
1. Poppy Travels

**NOTE: This is the second movie in Garfield's first marathon with Osmosis Jones, Big Hero 6, The King and I, The Princess and the Frog, Legend of Everfree and Way Too Wonderland crossovers in order. This is the first of the four stories that doesn't have a threatre intro or outro.**

 **THE NIGHT AFTER THE FRIENDSHIP GAMES (BEFORE LEGEND OF EVERFREE; PINKIE PIE'S HOUSE) 8:45 PM**

While sleeping with her girlfriend Cupid in a romantic embrace, Poppy was listening to an old famous song with headphones, not about their relationship, but she basically just enjoyed it.

 **I'm not in love, so don't forget it, it's just the silly face I'm going through,**

 **And just because, I called you up, don't get me wrong, don't think you got it made...**

Suddenly, Darling and Rosabella get up from their slumber and the daughter of King Charming asks, "Poppy? Cupid? I can't sleep.", waking the two lovely girls up while Poppy stops the song and takes her headphones up.

While Blondie and Ashlynn wake up too, they find Tecna and Lorna gone. "Where's Tecna and Lorna?", asks Blondie.

The six then get changed and go outside.

As they reach CHS, they see Tecna and Lorna go through the portal strangely.

"There they are. Where were they going?", asks Ashlynn, as she and the other five EAH girls follow the daughter of Cinderella towards the school.

"I don't know. But I think they did the same thing as we woke up suddenly and go on an adventure.", Poppy suggests, as the five go through the portal.

Suddenly, as the EAH girls were about to pass through the portal, it then started to light up. And brighter every second.

The six suddenly scream in shock as the portal engulfs them in the bright light.

Walt Disney Pictures Presents...

A Mattel Production...


	2. San Fransokyo

**NOTE: This and the next chapter will be in the 1.90:1 IMAX ratio.**

 **SAN FRANSOKYO 8:00 PM**

The six suddenly land via portal at the city's Golden Gate bridge.

As the six get up in a minute, Cupid asks distressfully, "Poppy, my love, where are we?"

"I don't know. Seems like a big city to me.", Poppy looks around as the opening credits start.

 **Walt Disney Pictures and Mattel Presents...**

 **A Christopher Spielberg fanfic...**

As the six look around the new landscape, Poppy led the five to where they should go. They go across the bridge, onto some roads in the city and the city's port, while the credits show.

 **Lindsay Ames as Poppy O'Hair**

 **Erin Fitzgerald as C.A. Cupid**

 **Marieve Herington as Darling Charming**

 **Paula Rhodes as Rosabella Beauty**

 **Julie Maddalena Kliewer as Blondie Lockes**

 **Karen Strassman as Ashlynn Ella**

 **Ryan Potter as Hiro Hamada**

 **Scott Adsit as Baymax**

 **T.J. Miller as Fred**

 **Damon Wayans Jr. as Wasabi**

 **Jamie Chung as Gogo Tomago**

 **Genesis Rodriguez as Honey Lemon**

 **Alan Tudyk as Alistair Krei**

 **James Cromwell as Professor Callaghan**

 **Maya Rudolph as Aunt Cass**

 **Daniel Henney as Tadashi Hamada**

 **and Katie Lowes as Abigail Callaghan**

When the six reach the city's port, they read the city's name on top, San Fransokyo.

"I guess this actually is a big city.", thought Poppy out loud to her five friends.

She then uses her Mirrorphone and selects an old song by Redbone named Come and Get Your Love. As the song began, the six were dancing as they were strolling through the city, the rest of the credits showing.

 **Poppy Joins Big Hero 6**

 **Casting by Jamie Sparer Roberts and Christopher Spielberg**

 **Music by Henry Jackman/Tyler Bates/Various Artists**

 **Sound Mixing by Doc Kane, Gabriel Guy, David E. Fleur, Christopher Boyes, Lora Hierschburg, Simon Hayes, William B. Kaplan and David C. Hughes**

 **Sound Editing by Addison Teague, Matthew Wood, David Acord and Shannon Mills**

 **Visual Effects Produced by Peter DeMund**

 **Visual Effects Supervised by Kyle Odermatt and Christopher Spielberg**

 **Edited by Tim Mertens and Christopher Spielberg**

 **Production Designed by Paul A. Felix and Christopher Spielberg**

 **Cinematography by Rob Dressel and Christopher Spielberg**

 **Co-Produced by Kristina Reed and Farhan Malek**

 **Executive Produced by John Lasseter and Farhan Malek**

 **Produced by Roy Conli and Christopher Spielberg**

 **Written by Robert L. Baird, Jordan Roberts, Daniel Gerson and Christopher Spielberg**

 **Big Hero 6 created by Man of Action**

 **Directed by Don Hall, Chris Williams and Christopher Spielberg**

The lyrics of the song on Poppy's Mirrorphone were:

 **Hey, what's the matter with your head? Yeah... Hey, what's the matter with mind and your sighing? Hey, Nothin's a matter with your head, baby, find it,**

 **Come on and find it, Hell, with it, baby, cause you're fine and you're mine, and you look so divine...**

 **Come and get your love! (4x)**

 **Come and get your love, come and get your love, come and get your love, come and get your love now! (3x)**

 **Come and get your love! (3x)**

During the course of the song, the six girls were looking around the city, until they are shocked to see something when they all go to an alley.


	3. Bot Battle

**Note: The EAH characters in this still have their 2D animation style, while the BH6 characters and the movie is 3D animated.**

A light turns on in the alley. The camera shot shook as a sound is heard.

In another camera shot, we see two robots fighting. The other robot after shielding and attacking a few times, it throws the other robot away...

...which reveals that the robots that were fighting are small and were controlled by people like in video games.

The robot fight continues until the robot controlled by a girl punk knocks the other robot controlled by a Japanese fat man named Mr. Yama out. The robot, after celebrating for a moment, is about to finish off Mr. Yama's robot, but the latter robot blocks it's attack and uses it's saw to destroy the punk girl's robot!

Poppy whistles for a moment after seeing this battle, saying, "Isn't this a little illegal, like gambling?"

Her other five friends, including her lovely Cupid, nod yes.

As people collect money, the female announcer with an eyepatch says, "The winner by total ANNIHILATION, Yama!"

"Who's next? Who has the guts to step in the ring?! Yama?!", Yama yells, as one of the people hides her robot while another breaks his own robot.

That is, until a young voice asks, "Can I try?"

Yama turns around to see a young kid named Hiro Hamada.

"I have a robot. I built it myself.", the kid says, as Poppy and her five friends smile at him. Hiro's robot is much different than the other robots, wwith black body parts and a yellow happy face in the middle.

Poppy, Cupid, Darling, Rosabella, Blondie and Ashlynn smiled confidently at Hiro, who are hopeful that his robot will win the fight.

Unfortunately, Yama and the other people laugh at the kid, except the six EAH girls.

"Beat it, kid. House rules. You got to pay to play.", says the female announcer with an eyepatch.

The kid shyly says, "Oh. Is this enough?", pulling out a few crumpled bills of money.

"What's your name, little boy?", Yama asks the kid menacingly.

The kid says, "Hiro. Hiro Hamada?"

"Prepare your bot, Zero!", villainously says Yama, who he puts bills of money while Hiro puts the crumpled bills and a couple coins, starting the battle.

Cupid then hugs Poppy, "Oh, I can't watch!", while the two and their EAH friends see the battle happen.

Yama puts his big bot while Hiro puts his small bot, the two players sitting down at the same time as well as cracking necks.

"Two bots enter...one bot leaves.", the female announcer says while the six EAH girls see. "Fighters ready...? ...FIGHT!"

The battle really starts as the two bots come to the center as Yama's bot sends Hiro's small bot up in the air in 3D, as Yama's bot easily separates Hiro's bot parts in three halves.

The six fairytale girls then gasp while Cupid faints in Poppy's arms.

Yama laughs as Hiro thought out loud, "That was my first fight, I- Can I try again?"

"No one likes a sore loser, little boy! Go home.", Yama said to Hiro, as he was about to grab the money stash.

Hiro excuses, "I've got more money.", pulling out a roll of a dozen money bills, satisfying Yama and the six EAH girls, who the latter six smile and hope for Hiro.

The rematch starts as the female announcer says, "Fighters ready...?! FIGHT!", when Yama's bot prepares for battle, as Hiro's bot automatically comes back together by itself.

"Megabot, destroy.", commanded Hiro, as he extends his controller and his bot's yellow happy face shifts to a red angry face, shocking Yama.

Hiro's bot then goes on a frenzy in the battle between it and Yama's bot, dodging it's attacks while overwhelming Yama's bot controls, the small bot then separates into three halves by itself again while easily dodging, the small bot then climbing on Yama's bot, removing it's left robot arm and using it to remove the other, before punching the Yama's bot head, then the small bot squeezes it, causing it to pop off from Yama's bot, defeating it.

Yama was shocked as Hiro's small bot jumps down and goes in front of Hiro in the circle where the whole fight happens, the red angry face turning back to it's yellow happy face, bowing with thanks.

"Woo-hoo! Yeah, Hiro!", the six EAH girls cheer for him.

Hiro then says to Yama as he grabs the money stash, "No more little Yama."

"What, what?! This is not possible!", Yama says, confused.

Hiro continues, "Hey, I'm surprised as you are, beginner's luck. Don't you want to go again?", before being confronted by Yama. "Yama?"

Yama pushes Hiro into a wall, grabbing the latter's bot, the former saying, "No one hogs Yama!"

"Whoa, hey!", Hiro tries to get the bot back as Yama walks away.

Yama then tells his minions, "Teach him a lesson!"

Poppy then says to her friends, "We've got to stop them from hurting Hiro!"

"Hey, fellas? Let's talk about this!", Hiro reasons as Yama's minions come near him, threatening to beat him.

But as this happens, Poppy, and her five fairytale friends charge, while a motorcycle comes at the same time, stopping Yama and his minions.

"Guys, get on!", Tadashi, Hiro's older brother says to his younger brother and the six girls.

Hiro relieves as he gets on, "Tadashi! Ah, good timing!", while they drive away from Yama.

Laughing even though he got Hiro's bot, Yama then grimaces as the bot's small happy face turns back to it's angry face, before attacking him.

The bot then comes back to Hiro as he, Tadashi and the six girls were escaping.

"Hi, guys. What's your name?", Hiro cuts to the chase.

Poppy introduced quickly, "I'm Poppy O'Hair, one of the two daughters of Rapunzel, this is my girlfriend, C.A. Cupid, the daughter of Eros, and these are my friends Darling Charming, the daughter of King Charming, Rosabella Beauty, the daughter of Beauty and the Beast, Blondie Lockes, the daughter of Goldilocks and Ashlynn Ella, the daughter of Cinderella."

"Pleased to meet you all. I'm Tadashi, Hiro's brother. You guys okay?"

"Yeah.", the seven reply.

Tadashi asks them, "Are you guys hurt?"

"No."

"Then what were you guys thinking?! You knuckleheads!"

Poppy honests to Tadashi, "Us? We saw Hiro fight in a bot battle when we were suddenly sent here from another dimension!", as Tadashi turns the motorcycle around after going to a dead end.

"You graduated high school when you were 13, and this is what you and your friends do-", Tadashi scolds Hiro, before the eight see Yama and his minions coming to them. "Hold on!", he then says as they speed up across them by using a ramp over them.

Poppy and her friends, including Hiro, enjoy that moment of high octane stunts.

"Bot fighting is illegal! You're gonna get yourself arrested!", Tadashi told his brother and the six girls.

Hiro corrects, "Bot fighting is NOT illegal! Betting on bot fighting, that's- That's illegal, but SO lucrative!", pulling out the money he won from the bot fight.

"Like gambling, which is bad.", Darling points out.

Hiro continues, "I'm on a roll, you guys. AND THERE IS NO STOPPING ME!"

"Except that.", Poppy points to what's in front of them as Tadashi stops the motorcycle, the eight shocked.

Tadashi whispers, "Oh, no."

It's the police!

Only Hiro and Tadashi were handcuffed and locked up in jail cells in the city's police center. Luckily, the six girls didn't get arrested since they told the police they weren't a part of being in a bot fight.

The six, while at the police center, see Hiro locked up in one jail cell alone, and Tadashi locked up in another with a butch of people involved in the bot fight.

"I'll go get the fine.", Darling says.


	4. Tadashi

**9:00 PM**

Outside, Aunt Cass, the aunt of Hiro and Tadashi, were waiting outside for them, which at the same time, the two brothers exit the police station with the six girls.

"Hi, Aunt Cass.", Hiro and Tadashi greet their aunt.

Blondie then assumes, "So, we assume that's your relative? I am Blondie, by the way."

"Are you guys okay?", Aunt Cass says as she hugs the two boys and the six girls. "Tell me you're okay."

"We're fine. We're okay.", Hiro and Poppy says the first sentence while Tadashi and Ashlynn say the second.

Aunt Cass answers, "Okay.", to her two young boys. Suddenly, she bursts into anger, "Then what were you knuckleheads thinking?!", pinching the two brothers' ears as they exclaim in pain.

"Us? We have nothing to do with it!", excused Poppy as they get in Cass' car.

In the car, Aunt Cass, Hiro and Tadashi were sitting at the front, while Poppy, Cupid, Darling, Rosabella, Blondie and Ashlynn were sitting in the two back rows, as they listen to the aunt rant about her worrying about the two as they go to Hiro and Tadashi's home, which appears to be Aunt Cass' cafe.

"For ten years, I have done the best I could to raise you two. Have I been perfect? No. Do I know _anything_ about children? _No!_ Should I have picked up a book on parenting? _**PROBABLY!**_ ", Aunt Cass rants.

Poppy eased Cass as Cupid was encircling her waist romantically with fear, "Okay, calm down. Just calm down..."

"Where was I going with this? I had a point.", asks Aunt Cass.

Tadashi sheepishly says, "...Sorry."

"We love you, Aunt Cass.", also sheepishly says Hiro.

Cass then snaps worrying, "Well, I love you too!", as she enters the cafe with the other eight. "I had to close up early because of you two fellas, one beat poetry night.", she then says as she ate one of the donuts from one of the displays in the cafe.

"Uh, did you just eat a donut?", asks Poppy with question and concern.

Cass explains, "Stress eating! Because of you guys. Come on, Mochi.", she then says to the Hamada's pet cat. "Ooh, this is really good!"

"I rather pay for a donut than just eat it.", confessed Poppy.

* * *

Upstairs, the six girls look around Hiro and Tadashi's room as the two boys go upstairs too, Hiro going on the computer.

"You better make this up to Aunt Cass before she eats everything in the cafe.", Tadashi reminded his brother.

Hiro doesn't listen as he looks online, saying, "For sure."

"And I hope you learned your lesson, bonehead.", insults Tadashi.

Hiro turns around with a bot fight website on his desktop, saying sincerely, "Absolutely."

Poppy and Tadashi know that Hiro is lying as the latter exasperates, "You're going Bot Fighting, aren't you?"

"There's a fight across town. If I book, I can still make it.", Hiro explains as he was about to leave, picking up his small bot.

Poppy says, "Oh, no, you don't! I'm not risking you and your brother to get arrested again!", as Tadashi stops him by grabbing his hoodie.

"WHEN are you gonna start doing something with that big brain of yours?", asks Hiro's brother, worried and frustrated.

Hiro asks, "What? Go to college like _you_? So people can tell me stuff I already know?"

"Unbelivable.", sighs Tadashi.

Ashlynn agrees, "Hard for you, isn't it?"

"Ah,", Tadashi says as he rubs his eyes and face while sighing. "...what would Mom and Dad say?"

Hiro then says, "I don't know. They are gone when I was three."

"We noticed that, Hiro, we noticed that.", Poppy sighs in sadness as Tadashi watches.

"Remember?", continued Hiro after he says his recent line.

Tadashi then agrees, "Hey. I'll take you guys."

"Really?", asks Hiro.

Tadashi then says, "I can't stop from going, but I'm not going to let you go on your own."

"Sweet!", cheers Hiro as he went down the stairs while the six EAH girls see this with Tadashi.

Cupid then asks, hugging her lovely girlfriend Poppy, "Going somewhere else than the bot fight?"

"Oh, yeah.", whispers Tadashi to the girl, answering her question.


	5. Welcome to the Nerd Lab

**SAN FRANSOKYO INSTITUTE OF TECHNOLOGY 10:00 PM**

Tadashi drives Hiro and the six EAH girls on his motorcycle there, while Hiro asks, "What are we doing at your nerd school? Bot-fight's that way."

"I'll grab something.", reminded Tadashi.

Rosabella also asks, "Are you sure this is the place?", to her friend Darling as the eight arrive at the entrance of Ito Ishioka Robotics Lab.

"Seems to me it sure is.", Darling answered as she, Poppy and their other four EAH friends follow Tadashi with Hiro confused for a moment.

* * *

"Is it gonna take long?", droned Hiro, as he and the other seven go in the robotics lab.

Tadashi calms his brother, "Relax, you big baby. We'll be in and out. Anyway, you've never seen my lab.", as he enters his lab with Hiro, Poppy and her Ever After friends exploring it.

"Oh, great. I get to see your nerd lab.", Hiro says as he goes in with Poppy and the other girls.

Suddenly, someone says as a girl zooms past the seven, saying, "Heads up!", which happens to have a yellow bike. She puts it up and removes one of the wheels, looking at it, before throwing it back and scientifically returning it back to it's position on the bike a moment ago.

Amazed, the seven then see a dozen of people experimenting on robotics, like using robotic machines to play ping pong, using rocket propellers on hands and feet of a cat, using machinery to go across like a hoverboard, and using a small remote-controlled robot.

The seven then look around and examine the girl's robotic bike, which they discover it's wheels are thin like a giant coin, but extremely electromagnetic.

"Wow. Electro-mag suspension?", Hiro discovered the bike.

Poppy hexcites, "There's gotta be so much more to know about technology! It's hexciting!"

"Hey.", interrupts the same girl, who is wearing a motorcycle helmet. "Who are you guys?"

Before Hiro or Poppy can say anything, Tadashi introduced, "Go-Go. This is my brother, Hiro. And these are the girls, Poppy O'Hair, C.A. Cupid, Darling Charming, Rosabella Beauty, Blondie Lockes, and Ashlynn Ella."

"Go-Go? That's a great name! I am Blondie."

Go-Go then removes her helmet, revealing to be a girl with short black hair and a purple streak, saying as she chews and blows bubble gum, "Welcome to the Nerd Lab."

"Nice to meet you, Go-Go.", greeted Poppy.

Hiro chuckles, "Yeah, I've never seen electro-mag suspension on a bike before."

"Zero resistance. Faster bike. But not fast enough.", explains Go-Go, throwing one of the wheels to a bin with the other wheels, the same kind. "Yet."

Poppy then says to her friends, "Wonder what else is there?", as the six girls and Hiro go to another part of the lab, meeting a African-American boy.

The boy then says, "Whoa, oh, oh. Do not move. Behind the line, please!", warning to the seven as they see the line, backing up to avoid the hazard.

"Who is he?", asks Ashlynn.

Tadashi introduces again, "Hello, Wasabi. This is my brother, Hiro, and the six girls, Poppy O'Hair, C.A. Cupid, Darling Charming, Rosabella Beauty, Blondie Lockes and Ashlynn Ella."

"Nice invention, though. I am Blondie."

Wasabi says, "Hello, guys. Prepare to be amazed.", after removing his goggles to see the seven and grabbing an apple for an example of his experiment. "Catch.", he then says, throwing the apple through the two bars that warned the seven not to go across. Because the apple was sliced into hundreds of paper thin pieces, Hiro grabbing one in amazement and Blondie grabbing several to try to eat.

"Wow! Laser-induced plasma?", Hiro discovers Wasabi's invention.

Wasabi then says, "Oh, yeah. With a little magnetic confinement for ultra-precision."

"Wow. How do you find anything in this mess?", asks Hiro, examining one of Wasabi's tools in his collection.

Poppy mentions, "It's like a tool collection! But with no box."

"Nuh-uh! I have a system. There's a place for everything, and everything in it's place.", says Wasabi, grabbing the tool Hiro is holding and putting it back in the organized tool collection.

Go-Go suddenly messes up the collection by abruptly borrowing one of Wasabi's tools, "Need this!"

"Wait, you can't do that! This is anarchy! Society has rules!", Wasabi says to Go-Go as he tried to go reason with her.

Then, a blonde girl with glasses rolls a big black ball, saying, "Excuse me. Coming through. Tadashi!"

As the girl puts the ball in it's spot, Poppy introduces, "Hello. I am Poppy O'Hair, this is my girlriend C.A. Cupid, and these are my friends Darling Charming, Rosabella Beauty, Blondie Lockes and Ashlynn Ella."

"I am Blondie."

Ashlynn answers her, "We know that, Blondie. It's nice to introduce new friends."

"Oh my gosh! You must be Hiro, and your friends! I've heard so much about you, and your friends too! I love your show too!", the girl greets excitingly.

"Say wha-?", Poppy and Cupid ask.

The girl then says, "Perfect timing, perfect timing.", after kissing Hiro on the cheek two times, before examining her invention.

Hiro then astonished, "That's a whole lot of tungsten carbide.", as he, Poppy and the other five girls look at it.

"400 pounds of it!", the girl says with excitement, as she goes over to the chemicals. "Come here, come here, come here. You guys are going to love this. A dash of perchloric acid, a smidge of cobalt, a hint of hydrogen peroxide, super heated to 500 kelvin and...!"

"And what?", Poppy asks as the girl sprays the pink chemical on the black ball of tungsten carbide, throwing the switch as the ball turns pink.

The girl exclaims, "Ta-da! It's pretty great, huh?"

"So...pink.", commented Hiro and Cupid.

The girl then interrupts, "Here's the best part!", as she comes over to the pink ball. With a single touch, the pink ball pops, as the seven were astonished.

The science girl turns around, showing the pink substance that was doused on her, as she flicks some of the substance off her clothes and glasses while taking it off saying, "I know, right? Chemical metal embrittlement!"

"This city must be super-advanced in present day.", mumbled Ashlynn.

Tadashi rates to the girl, "Not bad, Honey Lemon."

"Honey Lemon? So, that's your name? Well, nice to meet you. I am Blondie."

Hiro then asks, "Honey Lemon? Go-Go? Wasabi?", recounting of all the people he met recently in the lab with Tadashi and the six EAH girls.

"I spilled wasabi on my shirt one time, people! ONE! TIME!", Wasabi annoyed angrily.

Tadashi mentions, "Not to mention the food wasabi."

"It's very spicy. You should not try it. Like the ghost pepper.", Honey Lemon says to her.

Poppy continues, "I know how it is. One time one of the foods I ate back home was spicy like dragon fire, and I bet wasabi is more spicier than that."

"Okay, let's stop mentioning foods here for now. Anyway, what else, Tadashi?", Darling says to her friends.

Tadashi answers, chuckling, "Fred is the one who comes up with the nicknames."

"Uh, who's Fred?", asks Hiro, Poppy and Cupid.

Someone in a lizard suit comes up to Hiro and the six girls from behind, scaring them as Cupid causes Poppy to carry her with protection.

"This guy! Right here!", the guy in the lizard suit at the time he accidentally startled the seven. "Nuh-uh. Don't be alarmed. It's just a suit. This is not my real face and body.", he then says, shaking the seven's hands.

Poppy introduces, "I'm Poppy O'Hair, this is Hiro, this is my girlfriend C.A. Cupid, and my friends Darling Charming, Rosabella Beauty, Blondie Lockes and Ashlynn Ella."

"I am Blondie."

"The name's Fred. School mascot by day, but by night...", he says as he spins the sign he's carrying that moment, finishing with a pose, showing a teenager, dude style. "...I am also the school mascot."

Hiro and Poppy then ask, "So, what's your major?"

"No, no, no, no. I'm not a student. But I _am_ a _major_ science enthusiast. I've been trying to get Honey develop a formula that could turn me into a fire-breathing lizard at will. But she says that's _not science_.", told Fred as he sat and showed the girls and Hiro a comic book of his heroic dream.

Honey Lemon corrects, "I-It's really not.", as she, Go-Go and Wasabi come over too.

"Yeah, and I guess the shrink ray I asked Wasabi for isn't science either, is it?", continued Fred to Wasabi.

Wasabi answers, "Nope."

"Well, then. What about...invisible sandwich?", continues Fred.

Then, Tadashi calls for Hiro, Poppy, Cupid, Darling, Rosabella, Blondie and Ashlynn, and the seven leave to go with Tadashi, while the other four people were continuing discussing about the imagination of science.

"Imagine eating a sandwich, but everyone just thinks you're crazy.", Fred imagines, pretending to eat the sandwich.

Wasabi pleaded seriously and annoyed, "Just stop."


	6. Baymax

The seven along with Tadashi go to the latter's room, the former seven exploring the room too.

"So...what have you been working on?", asks Hiro and Poppy to Tadashi.

Tadashi says, "I'll show ya.", pulling out duct tape and taking pieces of it.

"Duct tape?", sighs Hiro. "Hate to break it to you, bro, it already been invented."

Ashlynn then says, "Just wait a sec, Hiro. It's not the duct tape he wanted to show you!"

"Hey...!", Hiro asks, as Tadashi puts the pieces of duct tape on his brother's and Poppy's arms, removing it quickly like wax.

The two exclaim in pain due to the injury.

Then, a light on a nearby red device glows.

And out inflated a big, white cute robot.

"This is what I've been working on.", revealed Tadashi.

In a cute way, the robot steps out of it's red device and comes towards Hiro, Poppy and the other six, before hitting a chair. Seeing it, he places the chair beside him, before standing in front of the six girls and Hiro.

"Hello. I am Baymax. Your personal healthcare companion."

"I'm Poppy O'Hair, this is my girlfriend C.A. Cupid, and these are my friends Darling Charming, Rosabella Beauty, Blondie Lockes and Ashlynn Ella."

"I am Blondie."

Baymax continues, "I was alerted for the need of medical attention. You and your friend said, Ow."

"A robotic...nurse?", asks Hiro.

Poppy wondered, "More like a friendly robotic doctor."

"On a scale of one to ten, how would you rate your pain?", asks Baymax, showing a scale with yellow, orange and red faces, showing the chart of how much pain a person rates during an incident.

Hiro then asks, "Physically or emotionally?", while Tadashi and Blondie were sadly disappointed.

"I will scan you two now.", announced Baymax, scanning Hiro and Poppy's bodies. "Scan complete.", he then says, showing the two bodies like in a medical website. "You two have slight epidermal abrasions on your forearms. I suggest an anti-bacterial spray."

Hiro and Poppy asks firmly, "What's in the spray, specifically?"

"The primary ingredient is Bacitracin.", the robot answers.

Hiro snaps his fingers, "That's a bummer. I'm actually allergic to that."

"I really don't even know about Bacitracin.", Poppy revealed, not knowing the compound.

Baymax revealed, "You are not allergic to Bacitracin. You do have a mild allergy to...peanuts."

"I'm not allergic to both of them.", says Poppy.

Hiro then says as Baymax uses the anti-bacterial spray on him and Poppy, "Hmm. Not bad. You've done some serious coding on this thing, huh?"

"Uh-huh. Programming over 10,000 medical procedures.", Tadashi answers, activating a section with four card slots, with only one card named after Tadashi. "This chip is what makes Baymax...Baymax."

Hiro and Poppy push the card slot back in as the two and the other five girls look around the robot and examine it, touching it's bouncy texture first of all.

"Vinyl?", Hiro asks.

Tadashi answers, "Yeah. Going for a non-threatening...huggable kind of thing."

"Looks like a walking marshmallow. No offence.", thought Hiro out loud.

Cupid then says to the boy, "I love marshmallows. Although Baymax isn't one."

"I'm a robot. I cannot be offended.", Baymax then says to Hiro and the six girls.

Hiro also asks while looking at it's camera on it's eyes, "Hyper-spectral cameras?"

"Yeah.", replied Tadashi.

Then, after seeing it's cameras, Hiro and Poppy push their faces on Baymax's stomach to see part of a metal skeleton in it.

"Titanium skeleton.", proudly says Hiro.

Tadashi corrects, "Carbon-fiber."

"Right, even lighter. Killer actuators, where did you get those?"

"Ah, machined 'em right here, in house."

"Really?"

"Yep. He can lift a thousand pounds."

Blondie rated, "A strong and huggable robot, is he? I am Blondie."

"Shut up.", says Hiro with amazement to Tadashi about Baymax.

Baymax continues, "You have been good kids. Have a lollipop!", pulling out a red and purple lollipops.

"Nice!", raved Poppy and Hiro, the former eating the purple and the latter eating the red.

Baymax reminds, "I cannot deactivate until you say...You are satisfied with your care."

"Well, then. We are satisfied with our care.", says Hiro and Poppy, as Baymax goes back to his red device.

Cupid then says to Poppy, "He is a cute robot. But not much as cute as you are!", hugging her girlfriend and kissing her on the cheek.

"He's gonna help a lot of people.", Tadashi says as Baymax goes back to his device.

Hiro then says, "Hey...what kind of battery does it use?"

"Lithium-ion."

"You know, supercapacitors can charge way faster.", facts Hiro, as Baymax transforms back to it's inactive state.

Poppy then says to him, "Never heard of that."

Then, an adult interrupts as he comes in the room, saying, "Burning the midnight oil, Mr. Hamada?"

"Hey, Professor. I actually was just finishing up.", Tadashi greeted the man, who is the professor.

Poppy O'Hair greeted, "Hello. My name is Poppy O'Hair, this is my girlfriend C.A. Cupid, and these are my friends Darling Charming, Rosabella Beauty, Blondie Lockes and Ashlynn Ella."

"You must be the Professor. I am Blondie."

"You must be Hiro, and your friends. Bot fighter, right? When my daughter was younger, that's all she wanted to do. May I?", asks the Professor to Hiro, as he hands over his small bot as he examines it.

"Sure.", Hiro says as this happens.

The professor says, "Magnetic-bearing servos.", examining the robot.

"Pretty sick, huh? You wanna see how I put 'em together?", asks Hiro, as he and the six girls go outside the room.

Then, as Tadashi knocks the window display turns translucent as he says, "Hey, genius! He invented them."

"You're...Robert Callaghan.", thought Hiro. "Like, as in...the Callaghan-Catmull spline? And Callaghan's Laws of Robotics."

"That's right.", corrects Callaghan.

"I am Blondie, nice to meet you."

Callaghan continues, "Even think about applying here? Your age wouldn't be an issue.", to Hiro.

"Uh, I don't know. He's pretty serious about his career in bot-fighting...", Tadashi exits his room and talks to Callaghan.

Hiro corrects, "Ki-Kind of serious."

"I can see why. With your bot, winning must come easy.", Callaghan thinks.

Poppy and Hiro both say, "Yeah...yes."

As Callaghan gets the elevator ready, he then says, "Well, if you like things easy, then my program isn't for you. We push the boundaries of robotics here. My students will go on to shape the future. Nice to meet you, Hiro, Poppy and your friends too. Good luck with the bot fights."

Callaghan then gets the elevator going as the six girls, Hiro and Tadashi.


	7. The Robotics Showcase

**11:00 PM**

Outside the robotics institute, Tadashi gets his motorcycle ready for Hiro, Poppy and the other five girls, saying to his brother, "We gotta hurry if you wanna catch that bot fight."

"I have to go there! I-if I don't go to this nerd school, I'm gonna lose my mind! How do I get in?", frantically said Hiro.

Poppy then was satisfied, saying, "You know what? We agree with Hiro. We do wanna help him get in the robotics school, even though we're from Ever After High, and is much better than illegal bot fighting. How can he get in, Tadashi?", along with her satisfied friends.

Tadashi smiles at this.

* * *

 **10:00 AM**

Tadashi staples a poster of the robotics institute for instructions to Hiro, Poppy and her friends.

The older brother instructs, "Every year, the school has a student showcase. You come up with something that blows Callaghan away, you're in. But it's gonna be great!", going to his bed.

"Just a question, what do you mean _"something that blows Callaghan away"_?", Darling curiously asks to Tadashi.

Poppy answers for her, "I think it's some kind of a metaphor, Darling."

"I think so too. It's not like metaphors are going over her head or whatever.", Ashlynn says simply.

Darling continues, "Nothing goes over my head. If my reflexes are fast, I would probably catch it."

"Let's just skip to hatching an idea for Hiro's invention, okay, guys?", Cupid skipped, kissing Poppy on the cheek again.

Poppy then said to Hiro, "Better do what your brother says, Hiro."

"Trust me.", he says to Tadashi, Poppy and her friends, continuing as he was preparing to start. "It will be."

An instrumental of the opening of Eye of the Tiger starts as Hiro grabs a booklet from his drawer, grabs a pencil from his collection of several pencils and pens, sharpens the pencil, looks at the sharp tip of the pencil, opens his booklet, and was about to write for his ideas for his invention while Poppy and her friends watch with happiness and hope...

* * *

"Nothing!"

After several hours as it was nighttime, Hiro was disappointed along with Poppy and her friends after he failed to try thinking of a invention to make for the institute, continuing, "No ideas! Useless! Empty! Brain!"

"Maybe we should try harder, Hiro.", Poppy tried to comfort him.

Tadashi then jokingly says whilst reading, "Wow. Washed up at fourteen. So sad."

"Not helping!", Ashlynn angrily says to him.

Hiro then worried, "I got nothing! I'm done! I'm _never_ getting in!"

"Hey. I'm not giving up on you.", Tadashi said to Hiro.

Poppy also said, "Us too, Tadashi.", before Tadashi pulled Hiro from his chair and playing with him by carrying him, with the kid hanging upside down. "What are you doing?!", she and Hiro ask with confusingly.

"Shake things up! Use that big brain of yours to think your way out!", Tadashi then says as he does this.

"What?", asks Hiro to Tadashi.

Blondie also asks excitingly, "Ooh! Can I try too?", grabbing Ashlynn and doing the same thing what Tadashi was doing with Hiro.

"Blondie!", Rosabella stopped, which Blondie then lets go of Ashlynn.

Ashlynn says to her friend, "Although it was fun, it felt a bit like blood rushing to my head.", once she gets back up.

"Sorry. Jogging things up for ideas of inventions. I am Blondie."

Tadashi then continues, "Look for a new angle.", to Hiro, Poppy and her friends.

Hiro sighs and Poppy rolls her eyes, until Hiro sees his microbot upside-down as Poppy and her friends see it as well. Hiro then turns his head to see it right side-up, and that was when he, Poppy and her friends get an idea...

* * *

The next morning, Hiro, Poppy and the other five girls go to Hiro's garage, and as another shot is shown, he and the six girls began to work on the microbot invention Hiro and Poppy is planning to do, but in a time lapse. Although working, planning, sleeping on the job, and inventing, he and the six girls work with Tadashi, Go-Go, Honey Lemon, Wasabi and Fred on the invention as well, until throughout a course of a few days, they've finally made a dozen bins of microbots.

"It's ready.", the six EAH girls says, as Hiro and Tadashi look at one of the bins that Hiro has finally invented for his microbot plan, the two brothers fist-bumping, while Blondie, Ashlynn, Darling and Rosabella hug in accomplishment and Poppy and Cupid kissing for a bit.


	8. Hiro and Poppy's Microbot Presentation

**SFIT Exposition Hall 8:00 PM**

In the building, there were so many inventions that students have made for the institute.

When Hiro, Poppy, the other six EAH girls and Tadashi arrive, they also see a person exercising underwater in a glass box, and a cameo of Christopher Spielberg sitting inside a glass box as well, who allegedly appears to be a little famous for his works of Fanfiction for some reason.

"Wow. A lot of sweet tech here today. How you guys feeling?", asks Tadashi.

Hiro then answers, "You're talking to an ex-Bot fighter. Takes a lot more than this to rattle me."

"Although I'm curious about the guy sitting in the glass box. I've seen him somewhere, but I wonder if he's famous.", Poppy wondered to her friends.

Cupid then says, "For sure, I think. What's important for me is that I love you, Poppy."

"Yep. They're nervous.", Go-go says, as she, Honey, Wasabi and Fred are also helping with the bins.

Fred then comforts, "Ah, you have nothing to fear, guys."

"Oh, they're so tense.", Honey Lemon says with cuteness.

Hiro says with embarrassment, "No, we're not!"

"Relax, guys. Your tech is amazing! Tell them, Go-Go!", Honey Lemon says cutely again.

Go-Go deadpans, saying, "Stop whining, woman up."

"Nice phrase. I am Blondie."

"Well, that's just as fascinating as maybe the first 98 times you told us that. How come, Ashlynn?", Poppy said a little sarcastically.

Ashlynn answered, "I don't know. Ever After since we got here, some of her vocabulistic sentences here is a little extended to _I_ , and _am_ , and _Blondie_ , exclusively in that order."

"Anyway, we're fine.", Hiro says to Go-Go, Honey, Wasabi and Fred.

Wasabi then asks, "What do you need, guys? Deodorant? Breath mint? Fresh pair of underpants?"

"We're fine, thank you.", Poppy thanked to Wasabi.

Go-Go asks when she and her four friends put the bins in place, "Underpants? You need serious help."

"Hey, I come prepared.", excused Wasabi.

Fred also adds, "I haven't done laundry in six months. One pair lasts me four days. I go front, I go back, I got inside-out, and then, I go front and back."

Go-Go shakes her head in disgust while Wasabi, Cupid, and Rosabella dry heave, and Tadashi says to Fred, "Wow. That is both disgusting and awesome."

"More like the first one. Gross!", Cupid says in disgust, holding Poppy tight with love.

Go-Go tells Tadashi, Poppy and her friends, "Don't encourage him."

"We won't.", Poppy answers.

Fred then says, "It's called recycling.", before the intercom says,

 **Next Presenter: Hiro Hamada and Poppy O'Hair.**

"Oh, yeah, this is it!", Fred continues, as everyone was excited.

Hiro guessed, "Guess me and Poppy are up."

"Okay! Photo, photo! Everybody say Hiro!", Honey Lemon says, using her phone to do a group selfie.

"Hiro!", Hiro, Poppy, her friends, Tadashi and the rest said, taking the selfie.

Honey Lemon then hopes to Hiro and Poppy, "We love you two, good luck."

"And I love you the most too, Poppy, do a great job!", lovingly said Cupid, kissing her girlfriend.

Go-Go also says, "Don't mess it up.", and Wasabi says, "Break a leg, you two.", while Fred cheered, "SCIENCE, YEAH!"

"All right, you two. This is it.", Tadashi says, about to give a fist bump to Poppy and Hiro. The girl wants to, but pauses to know why Hiro doesn't do so. Tadashi continues, "Come on, don't leave me hanging... What's going on?", with the last sentence was asked by Poppy and him.

Hiro paused and said, "I really want to go here."

"That's good for you. It's much more important than bot fighting.", Poppy said the good thing about the institute. "Although, once again, me and my friends are from another school away from here, Ever After High."

"Hey. You two got this.", Tadashi comforted Hiro.

Poppy nods, before she goes with Hiro, before talking to herself, "Okay, here we go. Deep breath, get on the stage, prepare what we are gonna say... and we're on."

Hiro clears his throat, saying on the microphone, "Hi... My name is Hiro-"

A large feedback from the microphone is heard, like the time when Poppy and her friends helped Garfield with the amphitheater's fader at the time of the Battle of the Bands some time ago.

"Sorry. My name is Hiro Hamada..."

"...and my name is Poppy O'Hair, one of the twin daughters of Rapunzel..."

Hiro continues, "...and we've been working on something that I think is pretty cool. I hope you like it.", putting on a metallic headband, and pulling out a single microbot. "This, is a microbot."

He and Poppy pause as one of the audience walks away, and they look at their friends, as Tadashi does a "speak more" motion or something like that. The two feel confident, and then they took deep breaths again.

"It doesn't look like much, but, when it links up with the rest of it's pals...", both said, as suddenly, hundreds of microbots get out of the bins that they were sorting for, gathering until Poppy was on top of the microbots, who was shocked and amazed. "...things get a little more interesting.", Hiro says, letting go of the single microbot as the last piece of the microbot building that Poppy was suddenly on top on, changing it's shape.

Aunt Cass, Tadashi, Cupid, Darling, Rosabella, Blondie, Ashlynn, Honey, Go-Go, Wasabi and Fred see this, along with several others, as they gather in an audience.

Hiro continues, "The microbots are controlled with this neurotransmitter," as he takes off the neurotransmitter headband, causing the microbots to disassemble and for Poppy to fall, but the microbots breaks her fall. She then goes beside Hiro after getting up, as he puts the headband back on to make the same building. "I think what they want them to do...", both said.

The microbots then create a giant hand shape after, as Hiro and Poppy continue, "...they do it."

Their friends were happy, while a handsome guy and his associate looking at an invention, comes to check it out.

"The applications of this tech are limitless! Construction...", both said, as the microbots began to build something, as they continue, "...what used to make teams of people working by hand for months or years...", the two says, going behind the construction, before the microbots finish, with Hiro and Poppy on top of the cylinder building the microbots made. "...can now be accomplished by one person!"

The audience gets astonished, before Hiro and Poppy continued, "And that's just the beginning. How about...", as the two were about to get off the building, "...transportation? Microbots can move anything, anywhere, with ease.", they then said, as they then hanged upside-down mobile, with the help of the Microbots. The two then see their friends, before Hiro high-fives his brother Tadashi, and Poppy blows a kiss for Cupid, making her girlfriend blush.

"If you can think it, the microbots can do it.", the two says, as their presentation was about to reach it's conclusion. "The only limit is your imagination.", they said as the microbots create a giant microbot. "Microbots!"

The audience cheers, with Callaghan watching the whole thing while clapping, while another shot shows a clapping machine, before the shot goes back to Hiro and Poppy on stage, taking a bow with the microbots.

When their presentation finished, Aunt Cass says, "That's my nephew!", as her friends and the audience continued cheering. "My family! I love my family!"

"Nailed it!", Tadashi cheered for the two, high-fiving Hiro, while the rest come to Hiro and Poppy, saying amazing comments about their presentation, with Cupid loving Poppy the most, and Honey hugging Hiro.

She says, "They loved you two! That was amazing!"

"Yes.", a person says from behind, who happens to be the handsome guy and the associate earlier, the former continuing, "With some development, your tech could be revolutionary."

Poppy asks, "Who is that guy?"

"Alistair Krei.", said Hiro.

"Okay, my name is Poppy O'Hair, once again, and my friends C.A. Cupid, Darling Charming, Rosabella Beauty, Blondie Lockes and Ashlynn Ella. We're from somewhere away from here, and I was the helper for the presentation."

"She is. And I am Blondie."

Alistair then asks Hiro, "May I?", the latter giving him the microbot he used in the presentation, the former examining it. "Extraordinary. I want your microbots at Krei Tech."

"Shut up.", amazed Hiro, along with Poppy and her friends happiness for helping him throughout the tech experiment.

Then, Callaghan joins, "Mr. Krei is right. Your microbots are an inspired piece of tech."

"Well, Mr. Callaghan, again, me and my friends are somewhere away from here.", Poppy excused.

Callaghan answers, "Right. Anyway, Hiro, you can continue to develop them, or you can sell them to a man who is only guided by his self-interest."

"Robert. I know how you feel about me. But it shouldn't affect-", Alistair tried to reason Callaghan.

"This is your decision, Hiro. But you should know, Mr. Krei has cut orders and ignored sound science to get where he is."

"That's just not true-"

"I wouldn't trust Krei Tech with your microbots, or anything else.:

"Hiro, I'm offering more money than any other 14 year-old could imagine."

Poppy also included, "You forgot to include us too, we helped."

Hiro pauses for a few moments and thinks, before making his decision,

"We appreciate the offer, Mr. Krei. But they're not for sale."

"I...thought you were smarter than that.", Krei says.

Poppy also asks, "And how much money were you going to offer, Mr. Krei?"

"2 billion dollars.", Krei answered, with the six girls paused with amazement, Krei saying as he left with his associate, "Robert."

But before he left, Tadashi called to Krei, mentioning, "That's my brother's.", about him still holding the microbot.

"Oh. That's right.", Krei says, giving the microbot back to Hiro, leaving.

Ashlynn then bursted with happiness, "2 billion dollars?! We are going to be rich!", to her friends and Blondie, but apparently, the latter was eating the porridge that was on the food stand earlier.

"I hope he gets in. I hope he gets in.", hoped Poppy quietly.

Callaghan then gives Hiro a envelope, saying to him, "I'm looking forward to seeing you in class."

Hiro, Poppy and her friends were amazed by the envelope he was just given.

"He got in!", Poppy cheered, her friends hugging her.


	9. The Fire

Hiro, Poppy, her friends, and the rest cheer as they left the Exposition Hall, Aunt Cass saying, "Alright, you geniuses, let's speed those hungry brains, back to the cafe! Dinner is on ME!"

"Yes! Nothing is better than free food!", says Fred, as he, Wasabi, Honey and Go-Go leave for a bit.

Tadashi then says, "We'll, uh, catch up, okay?"

"Sure. I'm so proud of you guys!", Cass says, hugging the eight, leaving, while the six EAH girls, Hiro and Tadashi go somewhere.

* * *

 **9:00 PM**

At the view where they see the institute they went to the other night, Hiro then says, "I know what you're gonna say.", to Tadashi, imitating, "I should be proud of myself 'cause I'm finally using my gift for something important!"

"Exactly. That's what I was gonna say to you too!", Poppy says, proud for Hiro as well as her friends.

Tadashi then corrects, "No, no. I was just gonna tell you your fly was down for the whole show."

"Ha ha, hilarious.", mocked Hiro, before looking down to see what Tadashi was talking about, the six girls in shock. "What?!", he says, zipping his pants up and elbowing his brother.

Poppy excused, "We didn't notice that!", before she, her friends, Hiro and Tadashi resume watching the Institute.

"Welcome to Nerd School, nerd.", Tadashi said to his younger brother.

Hiro then says, "Hey, I, um, I wouldn't be here if it wasn't dfor you, so...thanks you guys for not giving up on me."

"Well, we did all we can to help.", Poppy smiles, with the rest of her friends and Tadashi smiling, with Cupid being the dearest to Poppy.

A siren goes off and they hear it.

"Wait. How come our romantic moment has been interrupted right now?", asks Cupid, before she can even kiss Poppy.

Poppy then hears the siren, saying, "It sounds like it's coming from over there!", as she, Hiro, Tadashi and the other five girls follow.

As they ran while a IMAX 1.90:1 sequence starts and a camera shot follows them, they all discover that the Exposition Hall was on fire, people screaming as they were leaving!

"Oh no! Someone's experiment must've started a fire!", Poppy says, her eyes reflecting the fire on the building, while Cupid faints, with Poppy having to carry her dear girlfriend.

Going to one person who just left the hall, Tadashi asks, "Are you okay?", to the person.

She says, "I'm fine, but Professor Callaghan's still in there!", before she leaves.

"What? Me and my friends aren't going in there!", Poppy says, with frantic.

Tadashi then decides to go in, but Poppy and Hiro said, grabbing his arm, "Tadashi, no!"

After a moment, Tadashi looks at Hiro, Poppy and the rest, and the Exposition Hall on fire, before he looks back at them, saying, "Callaghan's in there. Someone has to help."

Tadashi then goes off to the building to get Callaghan, but drops his hat in the process. Hiro and Poppy looks around with the latter's five EAH friends, and finds the hat Tadashi dropped.

"Don't just stand there. We need to help!", Poppy says in a rush, before she, Hiro and her friends decide to go, with her saying, "Wait-"

 **BOOM!**

The Exposition Hall's entrance explodes in a fiery explosion, engulfing the screen with white light.

When the light darkens, Poppy's ears rang while she, Hiro and her friends turn around after the blast. The building was continuing to blaze, the entrance now looking singed, before the ringing fades, as Poppy and her friends look in horror, with Hiro, the former mouthing, "No...", to finally realize what has happened to Tadashi.

A camera shot then shows Tadashi's hat, all that was left of him, as Poppy and Hiro yell, "Tadashi! Tadashi!"

A light then also fills the screen as a rumbling sound (IMAX low rumbling bass) grew louder...

...until the screen turns black, ending one of the fanfic's 1.90:1 IMAX sequence.

* * *

...

* * *

 **10:00 AM**

As the ratio goes back to 2.35:1, everyone was gathering in one part of San Fransokyo.

There were portraits of Callaghan and Tadashi were presumably and sadly, dead.

Everyone was putting candles in order to remember them.

Later that day, it started to rain, and people gathered at the city cemetery, while an extended shot shows Hiro, Poppy and her friends saddened by the loss of Tadashi and Callaghan, Cupid crying the most with the comfort of Poppy.

And then later that afternoon, they go to Aunt Cass' cafe (and Hiro's home), where they continuing mourning for Callaghan and Tadashi's deaths.

A long camera shot commences as the shot shows Honey, Go-Go, Wasabi, Fred, Darling, Rosabella, Blondie, Ashlynn, and Aunt Cass mourn, and the camera looks up to see Hiro, Poppy and Cupid on the staircase, before Darling, Rosabella, Blondie and Ashlynn follow at the time Hiro and the two girls went upstairs.

The camera shot then goes up the staircase to the bedroom Hiro and Tadashi has, but with only him, Poppy, and her friends, without Tadashi.

The long shot continues as it zooms out of the cafe building, to a clear shot of the street, before a time lapse which speeds up from that afternoon, to the next morning.


	10. Personal Healthcare Companion

The long camera shot at the end of the last chapter concludes as it goes back into the same room Hiro, Poppy and her friends went to for the rest of yesterday, and by morning then.

Hiro was quite depressed, while Poppy and the others were still sad from the big incident that happened to Tadashi back on the night of the showcase.\

Hiro sits for a bit and looks at his robot that he used at the bot fights he played.

"Hey, guys.", Aunt Cass says, bringing food for the seven.

Hiro answered, "Hi, Aunt Cass.", depressed, while the six EAH girls were still sad for Tadashi's death.

"Mrs. Matsuda's in the cafe. She's wearing something super inappropriate for an 80 year-old that always cracks you up. You should come down.", reminded Aunt Cass.

Hiro then says, "Maybe later."

"We love too, Cass, but we have to look after Hiro for a bit.", Poppy apologizes, the other five girls nodding.

As Aunt Cass picked up the dishes that the girls and Hiro had, which the latter was too depressed to eat, she says, "The university called again. It's been a day since classes started, but they said it's not too late to register.", while she opens one of the window shades.

"Okay, thanks. I'll think about it.", said Hiro, depressingly.

After she leaves, Hiro closed the window shade again and then checks on his computer, before he, Poppy and her friends get a message from Honey, Go-Go, Wasabi and Fred online.

"Hey, guys!", said the four friends to Hiro and the six EAH girls.

Honey Lemon said first in the message, "We just wanted to check in, and see what you guys are doing."

"We wish you all were here, buddies.", Wasabi wished.

Fred also then said to them, "Guys, if I could have only one superpower right now, it would be the ability to crawl through this camera and give you a big hug."

As Poppy and her friends smile and giggle at this, she was about to say something, but Hiro shuts down the computer.

"What was that for...?", Poppy said under her breath.

Hiro and Poppy then see the letter the former has given a couple days ago, and looks at it. Saddened and depressed by the loss of his brother, Hiro then drops the letter in a dust box.

As Poppy sighs while Hiro grabs his small bot, the bottom half fell on his foot.

Hiro then says, "Ow!", as he tries not to scream in pain.

"Hiro!", the six EAH girls said, as they come to Hiro to help him with his minor foot injury. "Are you okay? Do you need any help?", they said, before Hiro exclaimed in pain as the girls helped him.

We then see the same light on the same red device glow, which the item has been moved back home due to the loss of Tadashi.

"Do we have to call 9-1-1? Oh, hex with it, we'll just call your aunt-", Poppy worried, before she, Hiro and the other five girls look to see the same big, white cute robot being inflated out of the red device.

Baymax.

The robot looks around at first, then scooches to the side, then looks at the seven.

"Isn't that...Baymax?", Poppy asks, while the robot then moves out of the side of the bed, toppling over some books in the process.

When the robot finishes getting through, he then comes towards Hiro and the six Ever After High students, saying,

"Hello. I am Baymax. Your personal healthcare companion."

"Uh, hey. Baymax, we didn't know you were still...active.", Hiro said to the health robot.

"Agreed. And again, I am Blondie."

Baymax then answered, "I heard a sound of distress. What seems to be the trouble?"

"Oh. He just stubbed his toe a little. He's fine, but we're worried that it could be serious.", Poppy says for Hiro.

Baymax then shows the same scale of yellow, orange and red faces, asking again, "On a scale of one to ten, how would you rate your pain?"

"Uh, zero? I'm okay, really. Thanks, you can shrink now.", Hiro said.

The robot then asks, "Does it hurt if I touch it?"

"Yeah, Hiro, does it hurt?", Poppy agreed with the healthcare companion.

Hiro then says he's okay, saying to the robot to not touch, before slipping and falling behind. He tries to get back up, but is a little weak.

"Hiro! Are you okay, again?", worried Cupid.

Baymax then answers Hiro and the others, "You have fallen."

"You think?", Hiro asks.

Poppy then says, "Okay, let's get up back up now.", as she helps him up while Hiro tries to get up by using one of the racks, but it breaks, as the stuff on the rack falls onto Hiro, exclaiming in pain as the girls grimace, while Baymax asks the same pain rate question.

"On a scale of one-"

"Ow."

"On a scale-"

"Ow!"

"On a sca-"

"Oww!"

"On a scale of one to ten-"

"Rghh!"

Poppy says during this, "That's gonna leave a mark."

"Indeed. I actually feel sorry for him.", Darling says to her.

"On a scale of one to ten, how would you rate your pain?", asks Baymax.

Hiro, after all the objects that fell on his head, says, "Zero.", in pain.

"It is alright to cry."

Poppy and the girls smile, happy at this.

As Baymax holds Hiro, he says, "Crying is a natural response to pain."

"I'm not crying.", answered Hiro.

"I will scan you for injuries."

"Don't scan me."

"Scan complete.", Baymax says.

Poppy also said, "Wow. That was fast."

"Unbelievable.", Hiro said.

Baymax continued, "You have sustained no injuries. However, your hormone and neurotransmitter levels indicate that you are experiencing mood swings, common in adolescence. Diagnosis...puberty."

"Whoa, what?", Hiro asks.

"We don't even know what puberty is.", Rosabella says.

"Okay. Time to shrink now.", Hiro says, awkwardly.

Baymax then continues his scan results, "You should expect an increase in body hair."

"Oh, so that's what puberty is...", Darling realizes.

Baymax then says to Hiro, "Especially on your face, chest, armpits and-"

The six girls were then disgusted by what puberty is, and by the body hair increase.

"Luckily I learnt that's only for boys. We'd have to agree on the walking thesaurus for that one.", Poppy disgusted.

Darling then paused, "Do not ever call me a thesaurus."

"Metaphor, again.", Poppy excused.

Hiro then interrupts Baymax also, "Thank you! That's enough!", as he brings the robot's red device, climbing on him to try to put him back in.

"You may also experience strange and powerful new urges.", Baymax then says.

Hiro continued, "Okay, let's get you back on your luggage.", to Baymax as the six girls try to help him.

"I cannot deactivate until you say...You are satisfied with your care.", Baymax reminded the six again.

Hiro then says, "Fine! I am satisfied with my-", before he and the six girls slip and fall, with the boy groaning.

"Well, that went well.", Ashlynn groaned. Suddenly, the seven then hear a small mechanical sound, similar to their invention they've made two days ago.

Cupid then asked, "What's that sound?", as Hiro grabs his jacket from under the bed, and pulls out the microbot he had in his pocket at the night of the presentation.

And it was moving.

"My microbot?", Hiro asks.

Poppy also said, "And how is it- This doesn't make any sense."

"Puberty can often be a confusing time for young adolescent flowering into manhood.", Baymax then adds when he comes over.

Hiro then says, "No. The thing is attracted to the other microbots, but that's impossible. They were destroyed in the fire.", placing the microbot in a watch glass. "Dumb thing's broken."

"Definitely is impossible. But I don't think it's-", Poppy explains as Baymax, she and her friends examine the microbot, before Baymax interrupted after he examines, turning his direction around the see the bot turning to the same direction where it's trying to go, like a compass.

The robot interrupts, "Your tiny robot is trying to go somewhere."

"Oh yeah? Why don't you, uh, find out where it's trying to go?", Hiro moodily says as he was doing some upgrades to his tiny fighter bot.

Baymax asks, "Would that stabilize your pubescent mood swings?"

"Uh huh, Absolutely."

Poppy then sorts, "Okay, why don't we just find where the microbot is trying to going, so we can find out together."

"Got it.", Ashlynn says, before looking around with her friends to see Baymax is not there. "Where did he go?"

Hiro and the six EAH girls then suddenly hear a bell ring downstairs, meaning that Baymax might've gone out.

"Baymax?", Hiro called as he and the girls look around for him.

Cupid then said, "I don't think Baymax is-", before they all hear a car tire screech.

Opening one of the window shades, the seven then see Baymax crossing the street, a few vehicles stop, tires screeching as he continues walking.

"What?!", said Hiro, as he goes off to hurry.

Poppy also questioned frantically, "What is he up to now?!", while she and her friends go with Hiro.


	11. The Masked Villain

**NOTE: One scene in this chapter will fictionally be in the 1.90:1 IMAX ratio.**

Going down the stairs, the seven rush towards the door before stopping to Aunt Cass, who was also by the door.

"Hiro? Guys?", asks Cass as she sees the seven.

"Hey, Aunt Cass!", the seven said, in a rush, smiling.

Aunt Cass then says, "Wow! You guys are up, and-"

"Yeah! Figured it was time.", Poppy said for Hiro.

Cass questioned Hiro, "Are you registering for school?"

"Uh, yes! Talked about what you said, really inspired us.", Hiro smiled, as the seven were heading out the door.

Cass then hugged them, saying, "Oh, honey, that's so great!"

"Uh-huh!"

"Okay! Special dinner tonight! I'll whip us some chicken wings, you know, with that hot sauce that makes our faces numb?"

When Cass says this, Poppy agreed, "Okay! I love chicken wings. We actually love them, sounds good!", smiling.

"Great!", Cass says as she hugs them one more time. "Last hug!"

"Thanks for the hugs! See you later!", both Darling and Rosabella greeted.

As Cass went back to her business for now, it was time for the seven to get out the door.

Going across the streets and around sidewalks, we see a shot where Baymax is crossing a street, while drivers somehow stop abruptly, letting the robot cross while still looking at the microbot moving to where it's trying to go.

"Baymax!", said Hiro and Poppy, as he and the six EAH girls ran, past people crossing by, and crossing a street, dodging a cable car, as the seven were still looking.

They turn around, and see the robot on a cable car, the seven yelling, "Baymax!"

After a minute of catching up with the cable car, they make it, both doesn't see Baymax on the end of the cable car anymore.

Going to the right, and up the staircase, they see a crowd of people crossing by, while the seven see Baymax going straight, while Hiro and the girls go across by getting through the crowd.

Going through an alley, sharp turns and a little accident for Hiro after sliding into trash, they go down another staircase, stop and they catch their breaths to see Baymax right by an abandoned warehouse factory.

"Baymax!", Hiro and Poppy called, the seven going to the healthcare companion and the former says, "Are you crazy? What are you doing?"

"Yeah! You've almost got run over back there!", Poppy agrees, less harsh.

Baymax excuses, "I have found where you're tiny robot wants to go."

"I told you! It's broken! It's not trying to go a-", Hiro says to the robot, grabbing the glass case with the microbot, with the girls looking at this with Hiro. "Huh?"

They then examine it by turning left and right, but the microbot is still going to the same direction. In the warehouse.

"Huh. I guess Baymax was right.", Poppy says, as Hiro, Poppy and her friends go to the entrance, but there is a lock on it.

"Locked.", Hiro said.

Baymax looks up and says, "There is a window."

"Window? Where?", Cupid says, as the girls and Hiro look at what Baymax is telling them.

Poppy smiles, "I guess he's right too."

After climbing on the cargo container, Hiro and the girls use Baymax as a lift, while the latter says, "Please exercise caution. A fall from this height could lead to bodily harm."

"Good to know, Baymax, good to know.", Poppy agreed with his fact with the girls, as they and Hiro reach the window.

The 2.35:1 ratio then switches to the 1.90:1 IMAX ratio as a shot from inside the factory shows Poppy, her friends and Hiro reaching it, and looking inside. Also looking both ways, they climb inside the factory, get up, and look at the microbot going to the same direction, looking at the giant warehouse factory scape.

They then were startled by an inflating sound, and they turn around to see Baymax squeezing through the small window, which he was stuck.

"Oh no.", the robot says.

Hiro shushes in shock while Poppy says, "Quiet."

"Excuse me while I let out some air.", Baymax excuses as a deflating sound is heard, as Baymax is slowly deflating air. This takes a few moments of pause though.

"Are you done?", asks Hiro, still shocked.

Baymax then answers after deflating the last of his air until he was thin enough to fit in, "Yes."

Hiro, Poppy and her friends then get Baymax up, as the short-haired daughter of Rapunzel said after this, "Okay. We need absolute quiet. Let's go."

"It will take me a moment to re-inflate.", Baymax answered.

Hiro then said, "Fine, j-just keep it down.", as he, Poppy, and her five friends go downstairs to look, while Baymax is slowing re-inflating.

When the seven go down, they then look around the dark abandoned warehouse factory, until they turn to a corner and they see a bright greenhouse-like building.

"Okay...back away...", Poppy says to Hiro as the seven back up, and they move on again after Hiro grabs a broom while Poppy protects her friends, mostly Cupid, her girlfriend. "Don't worry, guys. If there's anyone attacking us, I'll protect you guys."

When the seven finally made it to the greenhouse-like building, they look inside from the translucent glass and they see machines working on something. They look on the right side to see a conveyor belt placing small objects into a bin, similar to what Hiro, Poppy and her friends worked on earlier.

Hiro and Poppy then grabs handfuls of the familiar inventions in the bin, and it appears to be the microbots they've worked on. The former said, "My microbots?"

"Oh my. Whoever made these other than Hiro, he's an imbecile.", Darling commented on the tension of discovering the microbots being made by somebody else, which it wasn't them or Hiro.

As the two pour the handfuls of microbots back in the bin, they then see dozens of bins full of the tiny bots.

"Someone's making more...", Hiro says, worried a bit.

Ashlynn then said, "Exactly. And it isn't us.", before the seven then see a billboard with evidence, similar to the one back in Crystal Prep during the Friendship Games.

"What is that?", Poppy and Cupid said, looking at the strange evidence this mysterious person is collecting.

"Guys?"

The voice who said that scares the seven, with Poppy still holding Cupid in fright. It was Baymax, who just finished re-inflating.

"You gave us a heart attack!", Hiro and Poppy said to the robot.

Baymax also says, "My hands are equipped with defibrillators.", rubbing his white robot hands to cause his hands to glow blue and charge up with electricity. "Clear!"

"Stop, stop, stop! It's just an expression!", Hiro says, stopping Baymax from curiously defibrillating them.

Poppy adds, "And also a metaphor."

Suddenly, the microbot they kept in their pocket is now rattling louder as behind them, the microbots start to rise up...

"Oh no.", Baymax, again, says.

As the bots begin to rise higher, Hiro and the girls start to run, but see Baymax right behind them, slowly.

"Oh, come on!", Hiro groaned in shock.

Poppy hurried, "Faster, faster! Hurry!", also shocked.

"I am not fast.", Baymax says, walking as fast as he could.

"Yeah, no kidding!", screamed Hiro, Poppy and her friends as they grabbed Baymax's hand, giving him a running boost.

As the eight reach the locked entrance from earlier, they try to break through, while Hiro says to Baymax, "Kick it down!", as the robot softly kicks it, and he also says, "Punch it!", as he softly punches it, but kick and punch with effort.

The seven then get scared after failing to get the front open, as Hiro says to everyone, "Go! Go!", as they dodge the incoming microbots. Going through a various part of the factory, they dodge high and low pipes, even tight spaces to go pass through for Baymax.

They close the space they went through to trap the bots, but the eight were blasted back a bit in the process.

"Move it!", Hiro and Poppy said, the eight going down in a ventilation shaft. They go in various directions to avoid the oncoming microbots, eventually they got out of the shaft, and ran from the microbots, but were sent up to a small warehouse bridge on top of the shaft.

They look clearly and they see a mysterious man controlling the microbots wearing a strange and scary Japanese mask!

"Run! Come on, the window!", Poppy screamed as Hiro gasps, the seven pushing Baymax quickly out the window, as a 2.35:1 shot shows Baymax stuck in the window again, before it switches to the 1.78:1 IMAX sequence again, as Hiro and Poppy see the masked man coming towards the cornered seven.

They then try to budge Baymax out, while the seven yell, "Suck it in!", as they successfully budged Baymax, but causes the seven to be outside, while Baymax's front is now stuck inside!

A 2.35:1 shot shows Hiro and the seven hang on, yelling, "Baymax!"

After, this chapter's 1.78:1 IMAX sequence concludes as Baymax asks, "Hiro? Guys?", when it defends himself from the bots, which actually caused him to be pushed out of the warehouse.

The scene returns to the 2.35:1 ratio when Hiro, the girls and Baymax were falling off the building, as another shot shows Baymax holding him and the girls in slow-motion 3D.

Thankfully, Baymax broke their fall safely after landing on a small part of the building and on the ground.

"Come on, let's get out of here! Go, hurry!", Hiro says, who he, the girls, and Baymax still go for some help.

Poppy then planned as they were running, "We need to bring this evidence. Someone might help.", going back to the city.


	12. Low Battery

**NOTE: Sorry this chapter took so long. I had to work on several stories on the same time and I liked to complete them as soon as I can. I'll continue this story as well as the others.**

A short IMAX 1.44:1 shot shows part of San Fransokyo and the outside of...

 **SAN FRANSOKYO POLICE STATION 4:35 PM**

"Alright, let me get this straight...", the police officer at the counter says as the 1.44:1 ratio switches to 2.35:1 inside the police station, continuing with question, "...a man in a Kabuki mask attacked you and your friends with an army of minature flying robots...?"

"Microbots!", corrected Hiro and Poppy.

The police officer then typed, "Microbots..."

"Yeah! He was controlling them telepathically with a neuro-cranial transmitter!", explained Hiro.

The police officer then continued, "So, Mr. Kabuki was using ESP to attack you and balloon man."

"Exactly, and-", Poppy pointed out, before Baymax grabs a piece of tape, inflates his left arm, and lets out three holes of air. Hiro, the six girls and police officer were interrupted by this as Baymax puts the tape on the first hole. He grabs another, and puts it on the second hole. The seven and the officer were looking at him when the third hole was letting air out, before Baymax finished by putting a last piece of tape on the third hole. Finished, he inflates his other arm and lets out THREE more holes of air.

Blondie then turned and said to the police officer, "I am Blondie."

"Now that I think about it, Baymax is actually kinda cute.", Darling confessed to Rosabella, as the police officer pushes the tape dispenser for Baymax to use.

The police officer asked, "Did you file a report when your flying robots was stolen?"

"No, we thought they were all destroyed!", Hiro says, after Baymax finishes the tape on the other three holes for a moment. "Look, we know it sounds crazy but Baymax was there too. Tell him!"

Baymax answered, "Yes, officer. He's telling the Truuuuu...thhh...", before he suddenly sounds like he's powering down.

Poppy, Cupid and her friends gasps while the former says, worried, "What the? What's wrong with you?"

"Low batteryyy...", Baymax slowly says, the police officer looking at him with no reaction, who the robot is starting to power down.

Hiro then says, "Whoa, whoa, try to keep it together...", in Baymax's POV, which his voice Baymax hears is a little drowsy due to the low battery.

"I'm healthcare, your personal, Baymax, companion...", the robot says, still malfunctioning from the lowering power level.

Poppy then says, "We need to hurry. We'll need to go recharge him!"

"Guys, how about we call your parents and get them down here.", the police officer asks, about to call, causing Poppy, her friends, and Hiro to gasp. "Write your names and number down on this piece of paper and we can-", he then says, about to give the clipboard to them, who he realizes that they left, the tape dispenser dropping when Baymax was still using it.

After leaving the police station as the 2.35:1 switches to the IMAX 1.44:1 ratio, Hiro plans quickly, "We gotta get you home to your charging station!"

"That's exactly what we're gonna do now!", Poppy agrees with the plan.

The seven try to carry Baymax, who Hiro asks, "Can you walk?"

"I will scan you now, scan complete...!", Baymax drowsily continued, stumbling, "H-h-healthcare...", he then says as the girls sigh.

* * *

 **6:00 PM**

Entering Hiro's home again as the ratio switches to 2.35:1 again, Poppy, Hiro, the other five girls and Baymax go inside sneakily, the latter starting to deflate.

But before Baymax could do anything drowsily to wander while his low battery, Hiro says "Okay. If my aunt asks, we were at school all day. Got it?"

"We jumped out a window...!", Baymax says, a little loud and low battery.

Poppy screamed quietly, "Quiet! Shh! Shh! You're gonna get us caught!"

Baymax continues, but more quiet, "We jumped out a window..."

"You can't say things like that around Aunt Cass!", Hiro quietly says to Baymax, as he and the girls shush him before Baymax copies them drowsily, the girls groaning.

As Baymax was curiously going to go up the stairs, he tries to go up one stair, but misses and falls, hitting his robotic head in the process. Hiro and the girls look at Baymax who fell, but comes back up and shushes, stumbling to the wall and hitting a few pictures, only stumbling them. Aunt Cass' voice calls Hiro and the girls, shocking them.

"You home, sweeties?", Cass asked from upstairs in the kitchen.

Hiro and the girls then said, "That's right...", before the seven come upstairs.

"I think I heard you guys.", Cass smilingly says, looking at the seven. "Hey."

Hiro and Poppy both said, "Hey-hey, Aunt Cass...", a little uncomfortable.

"Oh, look at my little college man and his friends, oh, I can't wait to hear all about it!", Cass excites sweetly, going back to cooking the dinner. "The wings are almost ready."

Poppy agrees, "Yes! I love chicken wings, they're my favourite!"

"WHEEEEEEEE!", Baymax says as he comes up the stairs, startling Hiro and the girls as they try to hide Baymax.

Hiro and Poppy said to Baymax under their voices while the other five girls were scared, "Will you be quiet...?"

"Yeah, wings! Wheee!", Cass replies to the sound that they mistakenly made. "All right, get ready to have your face _melted_. We are gonna _feel_ these things tomorrow, you know what I'm saying?", she then says, as she prepares the hot wings as Hiro chuckles nervously, bringing Baymax upstairs without her looking. "Okay? Sit down, tell me every-", she then said, before noticing Hiro and the six girls gone. Then she sees Hiro and the girls coming down from upstairs, smiling nervously.

Hiro then said an excuse, "The thing is, since I registered so late, I've got a lot of school stuff to catch up on."

"And we might need to go and study on them for a while.", says Poppy, with Cupid, Darling, Rosabella, Blondie and Ashlynn agreeing, before they, Hiro and Aunt Cass heard a thump.

"What was that?", asks Cass.

The girls and Hiro hesitates, "Mochi. Oh, that darn cat!", before the seven notice the cat already is nuzzling near their feet.

"At least take a plate for the road, okay?", Cass ensures to Hiro and the other girls, the seven accidentally throwing Mochi up back to his room. "Don't you guys work too-"

Hiro and the girls thanked Cass, "Thank you for understanding.", grabbing their plates upstairs to Hiro's room.

Upstairs, the low battery Baymax was caring for Mochi while sitting on the ground, drowsily saying, "Hairy baby! Hairy baby...", before Mochi meows and ran downstairs.

"All right, come on.", Hiro and the girls said, Hiro, Poppy and Cupid carrying Baymax.

The robot says again, "I'm healthcare, your personal...Baymax...companion.", as he was being escorted by Poppy, Cupid and Hiro to the charger station, with the other four girls following.

"One foot in front of the other...", says Poppy and Hiro, as the two and Cupid help Baymax put both of it's feet onto the charging station, the first times missing the station before putting it's feet on it for the third time, as the charging station beeps, signalling it's charge start as Baymax turns off for a bit, as he starts to recharge.

As Baymax was starting to deflate as fast as a inflatable bed, Hiro, Poppy and Cupid sigh as the three lie on the bed, and giving the two girls time to cuddle, before the former pulls out the same microbot that was signalling earlier to the warehouse, and says, "This doesn't make any sense."

"We know. We believe you.", Poppy said to him as she and Cupid cuddle a bit more, before they, to the other four girls' shock, canoodle a bit, before a fully charged voice startles them.

"Tadashi."

Poppy and Cupid suddenly stop kissing and cuddling, the two and Hiro getting up as they ask with the other four girls, "What?", to see Baymax already fully charged in under ten seconds.

"Wow! That's like the fastest charger station ever! Better like charging our Mirrorphones for everyday stuff and even my Mirrorcasts back at Ever After High. And I am Blondie.", she says, amazed to this new record.

Baymax then says again, "Tadashi.", looking at the far side of Hiro's room to see a lone hat on Tadashi's bed, meaning he and Professor Callaghan was sadly deceased back in the tragic fire after the showcase.

"Tadashi's gone.", Hiro and Poppy said, the two coming up and starting to close the cover on Tadashi's former side on the room.

The healthcare companion also asks them, "When will he return?"

"He's dead, Baymax.", the two then said, closing the cover completely.

As Poppy starts to cry tears in sadness with her friends except Hiro, Baymax also mentioned, "Tadashi was in excellent health. With a proper diet and exercise, he should have lived a long life."

"Yeah...", Hiro and Poppy saddens, the latter sniffling and wiping her tears away, continuing, "...he should have. But there was a fire and...", sighing and then finishing, "...now he's gone."

Baymax, after listening to them, oppositely says, "Tadashi is here."

"No. People keep saying he's not really gone. As long as we remember him.", Hiro scoffs as the six girls look at him, still regretful. "It still hurts."

Poppy sighs, "We know how that feels."

"I see no evidence of physical injury.", Baymax incorrectly thought.

Hiro corrects while regretful, "It's a different kind of hurt."

"Like a metaphor.", Poppy says again, which Darling giggles, but clears her throat and goes back to her regretting behaviour.

As Hiro turns around on his computer chair, Baymax steps out of the charging station while the six girls come over, the robot says, "You guys are my patients. I would like to help."

"You can't fix this one, buddy.", Hiro saddens a bit more.

All of a sudden, Hiro, Poppy and the others hear a small computing sound, as they see Baymax touching the computer, downloading info that is shown on his vinyl surface as well.

"Uh, what are you doing?", asks the girls.

Baymax explains, "I am downloading a database on physical loss.", as the download is completed, the computer turning off but not losing data. "Database downloaded. Treatments include contact with friends and loved ones. I am contacting them now.", he says as pictures of Fred, Honey Lemon, Wasabi and Go-Go Tomago, the people Hiro, Poppy and the girls met at the science institute, show up, as contact messages were about to be sent.

"No, no, no! I...don't do that-", Hiro rushed to Baymax not to do that, but it was too late, since the pictures of their friends disappear.

Baymax then says, "Your friends have been contacted.", causing the girls to cheer quietly a bit.

"Unbelievable.", Hiro groaned, before suddenly, Baymax then puts him and the six girls in a group hug.

"Now, what are you doing?", the girls asks again.

Baymax also included and explained, "Other treatments include compassion and physical reassurance."

"We're okay, really.", the young boy said.

The healthcare companion reassured, "You guys will be all right. There, there.", patting Hiro and Poppy on the head, which makes the seven smile.

"Thanks, Baymax.", chuckled Hiro, as he and the girls let go of Baymax after the reassured hug.

The robot apologizes, "I am sorry about the fire."

"It's okay. It was an accident.", the boy and the girls accept, the latter six saying, "It wasn't anyone's fault, including your's, Baymax."

The seven then look at the microbot lying on the short pile of books, Hiro and the girls coming over for the former to grab it and look at it.

"Unless...unless it wasn't...", Hiro and the six girls realized. "...At the showcase, that guy in the mask stole my microbots. And then set the fire to cover his tracks... HE'S responsible for Tadashi!", they realize, before they got an idea and plan, "We gotta catch that guy.", and looks at Baymax, who doesn't question them of what they're planning.


	13. Baymax's Upgrade

Downstairs, while Aunt Cass and Mochi were watching Frankenstein on the TV whilst Hiro and the six girls sneaking Baymax down the stairs without them looking, since they're distracted by the movie they're watching. Baymax looks for a second as he was about to come closer, but Hiro and Poppy pull him quietly downstairs.

In Hiro's scientific research room in a part of the house, the six girls watch Hiro scan Baymax as he and the girls say, "If we're gonna catch that guy, you need some upgrades."

"Will apprehending the man in the mask improve your emotional states?", Baymax asks Hiro and the girls as the former boy was researching with the girls.

They answer, "Absolutely.", as Hiro moves to the other character with the fighting-customization computer area. Hiro says, "Let's work on your moves.", as he looks onto the computer with a 2D-animated version of Baymax, puts on an animated kung-fu movie, moves it to the other computer futuristically, downloads the moves onto the 2D-animated Baymax like a mo-cap, still downloading for a bit.

"Whoa! No wonder you can do motion-capture here! We never done that before.", Poppy amazed with her other five friends.

Hiro then says to Baymax, touching his vinyl belly with his finger, "Now, let's take care of this.", going to another area of the room with the girls, as the healthcare companion curiously touches his belly with a finger too.

There, the girls watch Hiro program futuristic armour inspired by old Japanese samurai films, moves over to another computer to confirm the printing stage, and to the printing area where the pieces of armour is made.

When they were finished, Hiro and the girls help put the printed green-blue armour on his body with added silver armour on Baymax.

After this, Baymax then says, "I have some concerns. This armour may undermine my non-threatening, huggable design."

"That's kind of the idea, buddy.", Hiro and Poppy pant as they finished, before complimenting, "You look sick."

Baymax corrected, "I cannot be sick. I am a robot."

"It's just an expression.", the boy corrects again.

"And a metaphor. Also, I am Blondie."

 _ **Data transfer complete.**_

Hiro and the six girls go over to the fighting-customization area and the boy grabs the downloaded red chip, writing a skull and crossbones, before he and the girls open up Baymax's card slot section, but sees the green Tadashi Hamada healthcare card. After a moment of rememberance, Hiro puts the red card in the slot, closing the card slot section.

In Baymax's database, the robot starts to analyze the chip data, before we exit out as he says to Hiro, Poppy and the girls, "I fail to see how karate makes me a better healthcare companion."

"You want to keep us healthy, don't you?", Hiro asks in Baymax's POV, before he and Poppy pull out a piece of carved wood, the two saying, "Punch this.", as the robot scans it.

Miraculously, Baymax then punches the wood in 3D, and the seven were amazed!

"Yes!", the seven were amazed, as it cuts to another part where they placed three carved wood, as they said, "Hammerfist!", before Baymax successfully hammerfists the three pieces of wood. "Side kick!", they said as Baymax then kicks a placed wardrobe, pushing it away successfully! "Knifehand!", the seven yell in excitement, Baymax knifehanding three thin pieces of wood! "Back kick!", they say loudly, Baymax breaking the big wardrobe from earlier!

And during this short montage, Cherry Bomb by The Runaways was playing whilst on Poppy's Mirrorphone.

 **Hello, daddy, hello, mom, I'm your ch-ch-ch-cherry bomb! Hello world, I'm your wild girl, I'm your ch-ch-ch-cherry bomb! (2x)**

"GUMMY BEARS!", Hiro and the six girls shout, before we cut to near a vending machine in the same place, the Cherry Bomb song stopping abruptly, as with a single touch to the home's vending machine by Baymax, the gummy bears slowly falls down to the slot without any violence or money charges. "Yes!"

After this, the song Cherry Bomb continues as the seven still watch Baymax practicing his new analyzed and downloaded karate moves;

 **Hello world, I'm your wild girl, I'm your ch-ch-ch-cherry bomb!**

 **Cherry Bomb! (4x)**

When the song finished, Hiro, the girls and Baymax then bow like in a Japanese film, and Hiro agrees with this, "Yeah! Fist bump!", to the healthcare companion.

"...Fist bump is not in my fighting database.", Baymax said to them.

Hiro and the girls correct the robot, "No, this isn't a fighting thing. It's what people do sometimes when they're excited or pumped up.", as the seven help Baymax do the full fist bump, which is a high five, high five on the back, then finally, fist bump.

The seven make an explosion sound after the fist bump, like what Hiro and Tadashi did earlier, and the robot does a sound, "Ba-da-la-la-la-la."

"Hey, now you're getting it.", Hiro and Poppy impressed.

Baymax then ensures, "I will add fist bump to my care-giving matrix."

"All right. Let's go get that guy.", Hiro and the girls then said to Baymax, before they start to leave to search for the bad guy.


	14. Catching the Masked Villain (Part 1)

**NOTE: This chapter and the next will be in the 1.90:1 IMAX ratio for this sequence.**

Outside at San Fransokyo as the 2.35:1 ratio turns back into the IMAX 1.90:1 ratio again, Hiro and Poppy help open the garage door to Hiro's scientific research room for Baymax and the other five girls, the two said, "Come on.", as Blondie and Ashlynn help close the garage door.

The eight then go across an alley, before unknowingly to them, a van comes across the road, stops, then as Baymax, Hiro and the six girls went into a smaller alley, the car follows and stops.

The heroes go to the same place with the warehouse, where they encountered the masked man and the microbots, and with the help of Baymax's new downloaded karate moves, the robot kicks the door down successfully for not succeeding to earlier, with Hiro and the six girls behind the healthcare companion.

"Get him, Baymax!", Hiro jumped out with the girls from hiding behind the robot, ordering him to before the girls ask, "Huh?"

The eight then see that the warehouse was empty and hollow, meaning the masked man wasn't there anymore.

Hiro sighed and gave up, "We're too late.", before pulling out the same microbot he has with the tiny circular plate, still detecting to go somewhere.

"Your tiny robot is trying to go somewhere.", Baymax and the girls said to Hiro.

The boy, noticing that the bad guy is someplace else, he says, "Come on.", as he and Poppy leads the other five girls and Baymax to the city's harbour, with the shipping crates and cranes, the IMAX 1.90:1 sequence continues.

"Almost there...", says Poppy to Hiro, as they were too distracted by the tiny microbot still detecting-

"POPPY!", yelled Cupid, as she grabs her lovely girlfriend just in time, as well as at the same time, Baymax grabs Hiro as well by the hoodie, which they both saved them from falling in the water.

Baymax facts, "Always wait one hour after eating before swimming."

"Thanks for the fact, Baymax. And thank you for saving me, Cupid. I could've died.", Poppy thanked, before they kiss for a few moments while the other four girls, not shocked, watch.

However, during this, suddenly, the microbot goes crazily moving fast, before escaing from the plate as Hiro was too late to grab it, the microbot escaping into the waters, and stopping Poppy and Cupid's romantic moment.

Then, the girls and Hiro saw something.

Rosabella asks Darling, "What is that? Is it a wave?"

"I don't think that's a wave...", Darling says bravely, as Hiro and Poppy peel their eyes to see the same masked man, coming closer every second!

Hiro and Poppy rush, "Come on!", as the five other girls and Baymax follow the two, hiding behind a shipping crate as the eight look.

As the mysterious masked man arrives at the harbour, he was on a moving pile of microbots, which suddenly breaks part of the dock, as the masked man then controls the microbots to reveal a mysterious piece of metal, with a strange red-white symbol with a red sparrow.

The eight hide again, and Baymax informs Hiro and the girls, "Your heart rate has increased dramatic-"

"Shh! Okay, Baymax. Time to use those upgrades.", says Hiro and the six girls, as Baymax prepares to do his karate upgrades when it's their chance.

But their chance went short as car headlights shone on the eight, causing Hiro, Poppy and her friends to be shocked and blinded by the light, and as the Big Hero 6 music intensifies, the car headlights turn off and it's passengers exit to reveal the friends of Hiro that Baymax contacted earlier.

Honey Lemon, Go-Go Tomago, Wasabi, and especially, Fred.

"Hiro? Girls?", nicely asks the four friends.

Poppy and Hiro gasps and says, "No, no, no! Get out of here, go!", the former continuing, "We're in the middle of something!", worried.

"Dude, what are you doing out here?", Wasabi worries to the seven as he and the other three friends come closer.

Hiro makes up, "N-nothing, just out for a walk! Helps my pubescent mood swings."

"Is that Baymax?", asks Wasabi again, Go-Go Tomago coming over to the robot.

Poppy tries to explain, "Yeah, but you really-"

"Uh...why is Baymax wearing carbon fibre underpants?", Go-Go questioned sarcastically.

Baymax also explained, "I also know karate.", doing a few playful karate hand moves."

"You guys need to go!", worries Hiro again.

Honey Lemon laments a bit, "Oh, don't push us away. We're here for you guys. That's why Baymax contacted us."

"Those who suffer a loss, require support from friends and loved ones.", Baymax facts.

Ashlynn nodded yes, "Indeed, yes, it does."

"Okay, but we-", Hiro tried to explain.

The healthcare companion then asks, "Who would like to share their feelings first?"

"Ooh! I'll go! Okay...", Fred interrupted, which Darling and Rosabella miss their opportunity to explain first, as Fred told, "My name is Fred, and it has been 30 days since my last-", before he and the others saw something horrible. "Holy Mother of Megazon!", he says in a little fear, as they saw the masked man, using the microbots to lift a shifting crate on top of the place they're hiding! As most of the teens were shocked except for Go-Go, Darling, Rosabella and Baymax, Fred asks, "Am I the only one seeing this?".

"Uh...no?", Blondie and Ashlynn said, a little afraid.

Honey Lemon slowly pulls out her phone whilst shocked, taking a accidental picture of the masked man that's endangering them.

Suddenly, the IMAX 1.90:1 sequence intensifies as the masked man then was about to forcefully drop the shipping crate on Wasabi, the others getting out of the way!

"AAAAAAHHHH! Oh my gosh! Oh no!", Wasabi shrieked, as we see the shipping crate was not dropped on him as it was near, before he realizes, in another shot in this 1.90:1 IMAX sequence, Baymax was protecting Hiro, Wasabi, Poppy, and the rest by carrying the shipping crate, while they either ducked or braced for the inevitable at the time.

Hiro and Poppy get up and yell, "GO!", as Cupid, Honey Lemon and the others ran, as the two command, "Baymax! Get him!", before Go-Go came and grabs Hiro, while the latter grabs Poppy as Baymax tries to carry the crate, the 1.90:1 IMAX camera shot continues as it turns and zooms towards the car that Poppy, Hiro and Go-Go were going in, the same one that the four friends use. "No, no, no, no, no! What are you doing?"

"I'm saving your lives!", explained Go-Go.

Hiro and Poppy ensures, "Baymax can handle that guy!", before the two and the others, as the camera shot changes during the IMAX 1.90:1 sequence, suddenly see Baymax, after protecting them and attempting to handle the masked man, gets sent flying towards the roof of the car they're in!

Bracing for the inevitable once again, Baymax then lands on the car's roof, making a big ball-like dent on the inside and outside.

"Oh no.", the robot said after landing.

In the car, the eleven then see the masked man looming from afar with the microbots, about to chase them!

Honey Lemon and Cupid fears, "Wasabi...!"

"Ah, goodbye!", Wasabi nervously and scarily says in fear as well, as he backs up from the incoming danger...


	15. The Pursuit of Death (Part 2)

**NOTE: This chapter continues from the last chapter's IMAX 1.90:1 sequence, just so you may know.**

As they were backing up from the incoming danger of the masked man and the microbots, Go-Go seriously says, "Hiro, Poppy. Explanation. NOW."

"He stole our microbots, he started the fire, we don't know who he is!", the two main characters explain quickly, before the two see the masked man with the microbots about to do a forceful attack with the microbots! The two yell then, "Baymax! Palm-heel strike!"

When the attack was near the car, Baymax already readies the attack and successfully stuns the microbots for a second, but causes the car to spin and turn around as well.

Angry, the masked man follows them.

While the car goes through the streets trying to escape, Baymax turns around to see the masked man chasing them with the support of his controlled microbots.

"Hard left!", Go-Go tells Wasabi, driving the car, as he turns left hardly, causing Fred and Blondie to slightly put their faces on the window by force of the turn, hitting a garbage can accidentally. After an alley shot during the 1.90:1 IMAX sequence where the car was being chased by the masked man, the mysterious villain goes over a bridge and under with the villainous help of the microbots, in another shot as he pursues the car.

Fred supposes during the high-speed chase, "The mask...the black suit...we're under attack from a super villain, people! I mean, how cool is that, I mean, it's scary, obviously, but how cool!"

"Uh, I can't bear to see this! A bit literal, though. I am Blondie."

The chase continues during this bit of interruption as the car went faster, until when Wasabi looks back and forward again, he then hits the breaks, tires screeching as it stops for a bit at some point.

"Why are we stopped?", worries Go-Go, Darling and Rosabella.

Wasabi fear-stricks a bit, "The light's red!"

" **There are no red lights in a car chase!** ", the three yelled, as the red light turns green, continuing the chase.

Wasabi asks frantically, "Why is he trying to kill us?", before sticking his head out the window and asking calmly, to the masked man chasing them, "Uh, why are you trying to kill us?"

"It's classic villain! We've seen too much!", Fred quickly said, Blondie and Ashlynn agreeing.

Honey Lemon and Cupid nervously says, "Let's not jump to conclusions, we don't know he's trying to kill us."

"CAR!", Fred and Blondie yelled, as in another shot, a car was sent up in the air before it crashes on the ground while the car dodges this, the IMAX 1.90:1 sequence continues.

The two girls scream, "He's trying to kill us!"

All of a sudden after this close call, Go-Go, Darling and Rosabella notice a strange green car blinker, asking, "Did you just put your blinker on?!"

"You have to indicate your turn! It's the law!", Wasabi explains quickly.

That's when Go-Go, Darling and Rosabella take drastic measures.

"That's...it.", Go-Go, Darling and Rosabella angrily had it, the former removing the gum she chewed, placing it on the other side of the main dashboard in the car, before Go-Go goes to Wasabi's seat with the two on the other front seat still, taking the wheel as she steps on it, and accelerates faster than she does.

As they see the incoming masked man about to corner them, Go-Go fearlessly turns to the right through a hill, going from the road to the sidewalk illegally and desperately, some of the passengers in fear while Go-Go, Darling and Rosabella wasn't.

Going through this tight space, they successfully go back on the road, Go-Go accelerating like a high-speed Fast & Furious film, speeding through the roads still fearlessly. They see the masked man again as a 1.90:1 IMAX camera shot zooms while shaking, before it switches another several shots when Go-Go then switches the car's controls, drifting, sliding up the microbots like a wave, and landing on the highway on the other road!

"Stop the car! Baymax and us can take this-", Hiro and Poppy demanded with the others nicely, before going up on Darling and Rosabella's seat as the other two switch seats with Hiro and Poppy, before the microbots suddenly pull the front right door of the car off, almost sending the two out, Cupid afraid to see the danger what Poppy is facing.

But before they got out completely, the two are suddenly saved by Baymax on the top of the car, before placing the two in and helps with the two's seatbelts on the same seat, "Seatbelts save lives. Buckle up, every time."

"Thanks for the fact! You're a lifesaver.", Poppy thanked.

The chase then suddenly gets interesting when the car suddenly goes a bit airborne after going up the hill like a roller coaster, before going down the hill of the road as it was going towards a train track station!

"Whoa, whoa, what are you doing? WHAT ARE YOU DOING?!", worries Ashlynn and Wasabi, as Go-Go switches the controls again, drifting past the train tracks in a close call again when the train almost hits the vehicle, going down the road again.

But somehow, Hiro and Poppy then see the masked man going across on the other side of the train tracks, the two heroes looking at the villain straight in the eye, the other looking at them the same, intensifyingly.

As it may seem that when the car goes into another road and goes straight again, Honey Lemon and Cupid ask, "Did we lose him?"

"LOOK OUT!", shrieks Ashlynn and Wasabi, as the car suddenly gets caught in a big wave of microbots!

The wave suddenly starts to turn into a tube of microbots like a water slide, and Poppy and Hiro says, "Guys, Baymax, hold ON!", as they brace, along with Baymax bracing himself, all for the inevitable again.

"We're not gonna make it!", Wasabi and Ashlynn scream, as Go-Go speeds up the car as fast as they can.

Honey Lemon and Cupid hope, "We're gonna make it!", as Wasabi and Ashlynn screams the last sentence again and the two girls say this again for a couple times, as the IMAX 1.90:1 sequence extremely gets overpowering as the tube of microbots is starting to close in!

The tube of microbots closes in, and the car bashes through the microbots, making it!

"We made it!", Honey Lemon, Poppy and Cupid cheer, the eleven cheering when they think it was over when the car sped up...

...

...but unfortunately, the road ends at a dock at where they were as the eleven scream, the car going off at the end of the dock and into the water.

 **SPLASH!**

The car was sinking in the water, with Baymax still on the top on the car roof. In the same IMAX 1.90:1 camera shot, we see the masked man from underwater looking down whilst on his controlled microbots, to make sure they were seemingly killed, before turning and going away.

Inside the sinking car, it was being submerged into water, that the eleven teenagers take a deep breath and hold their breath, before the car reaches the bottom of the ocean.

As Hiro and Poppy try to get their seatbelt off, the two notice several pieces of Baymax's armour falling on the ocean floor.

Next, a song was heard, Escape (The Pina Coladas Song) by Rupert Holmes, when Baymax was carrying Hiro, Cupid and the other eight, up to safety.

 **If you like Pina Coladas, getting caught in the rain, if you're not into yoga, if you have half a brain...**

When the song was playing, Cupid and Darling looks down to the sunken car, and they see Poppy swimming and catching up quickly after she grabbed something important that's a belonging.

 **If you like making love at midnights, in the dunes of the cape, I'm the love that you looked for, write to me and escape...**

Reaching to the surface as the song's instrumental was heard, Hiro, Poppy and the other nine were coughing and sputtering after being in the ocean, floating due to Baymax's inflatable body, the IMAX 1.90:1 sequence reaching it's conclusion.

After this, Honey Lemon and Cupid excited, "We told you we'd make it!", the latter hugging Poppy shortly in love.

"Your injuries require my attention.", Baymax told Hiro and Poppy. "And all your body's temperatures are low."

Poppy gasps, "Oh my.", realizing they need to go quick before they get hypothermia.

"We should get out of here.", Hiro and Poppy says to Fred.

Fred courageously says as he looks at the audience/readers fearlessly, "I know a place."

"And Poppy, what did you need to get when we were going to the surface?", asks Darling, before Poppy simply gives her purse to her for a bit, which had some of her belongings, and waterproof. "No need to be mean, Poppy, but you're an imbecile, which is good. You're a good friend, Poppy."


	16. Fred's Mansion

As the 1.90:1 IMAX sequence ends at the last chapter, it turns back to the 2.35:1 ratio in this chapter when we see Fred leading Hiro, Poppy, Baymax, Honey Lemon and the rest to the place he was talking about.

"Oh, where are we?", asks Honey Lemon and Cupid as no one answers, everyone but Baymax trying to keep warm, as they walk near a brightening light, until Fred turns right whilst walking, as the other eleven notice that Fred is going to a giant luxurious mansion.

Hiro and Poppy ask, "Fred? W-where are you going?", as Fred hesitates and realizes;

"Oh! Welcome to _mi casa_! That's french for front door.", the teen explains as he was at the front door of the mansion.

Honey Lemon and Cupid dearly corrected, "It's really not..."

"Listen, nitwit. A lunatic in a mask just tried to kill us. I'm not in the mood for any-", Go-Go angrily said.

Darling reasons with her, accidentally calling, "But, Go-Go, street racer, we-"

"I know already, we escaped from him **once** , princess.", argued Go-Go to Darling, touching her shoulder.

The daughter of King Charming then slaps Go-Go's arm off her shoulder softly, saying in frustration, "I am not a princess!", meaning she's more of a courageous knight other than a damsel in distress, as the others were a bit startled except Baymax, to this argument.

"Hey! No one's arguing, okay? We just have to figure out who tried to kill us-", interrupted and settled Poppy, before a butler comes out the front door of the mansion.

The butler greets Fred, "Welcome home, Master Frederick."

"Heathcliff, my man!", Fred greets him back, the other ten but Baymax confused. "Come on in, guys. We'll be safe in here.", before saying back to the butler, "Gimme some.", preparing a fist bump, doing the fist bump so with the butler.

The other ten, coming in, nod and thanked silently instead of fist bumping, before Baymax, the last one to come inside, does a fist bump, saying, "Ba-da-la-la-la-la.", which the butler raised his eyebrows without changing his expression.

After this moment, a short IMAX 1.90:1 camera shot shows the city with the mansion in front at nighttime, before the camera was slowly zooming into the window, as the IMAX 1.90:1 shot slowly turns to shift to the 2.35:1 ratio again.

"I guess this mansion is relaxing, and this San Fransokyo, is futuristic and cool, at the same time. But that's not a problem. We could stay here for a while for this. The Cinderella Castle's is way nice as this place here, this one's no difference.", Ashlynn says while inside the mansion with the others, as the 1.90:1 ratio shifted to the 2.35:1 ratio at the time.

Honey Lemon and Cupid then asks as we cut inside the mansion again, "Freddie...is this your house?"

"I thought you lived under a bridge.", Go-Go supposed.

Darling and Rosabella also suppose, "Or even a normal moderate house."

"Well, technically, it belongs to my parents. They're on a vacay on the family island.", Fred explains as everyone goes past a series of portraits, one referencing Auradon, and another showing the young Fred and his parents, the father similar to being part of the Marvel series in real life. "You know, we should totally go some time. Frolic."

Poppy comments, "That's great. Not to mention billions of dollars box office worth for superhero movies, we suppose. No wonder this place is luxurious!", before Fred claps his hands softly, opening the door automatically to the room they're going to across the hallway.

And when the twelve enter the room, they look in amazement as the camera zooms out to see a dozen of superhero displays, and fun stuff, like a game room!

"Wow! Being rich is luxurious too!", Blondie and Ashlynn said together, excited. Before the latter said, "And a little creative too.", as Blondie smiles, "And I am Blondie."

Go-Go said, "You gotta be kidding me.", the automatic door closing behind them.

Honey Lemon and Cupid look to their right and the two get startled, the latter distressfully holding on to Poppy, which they saw one of the monster superhero displays, with a note in the middle saying, **'Fred, Do Not Touch! - Fred.'**

"If I wasn't just attacked by a guy in a kabuki mask, I think this would be the weirdest thing we've seen today.", Wasabi says as some of them look at a fantasy painting of a muscular Fred riding a white tiger with dragon wings in a galaxy universe, Go-Go agreeing.

Poppy agrees too, "That's a good painting for some concept art for a film Fred may be interested in by his parents, then. Just saying.", as she and Hiro went to the play room table.

"My brain hates my eyes for seeing this.", continued Wasabi during this.

At the play room table as Hiro and Poppy use a sheet of the mansion's paper and a fine pen, Baymax comes over and says, "Your body temperature is still low.", as the two heroes agree by humming "Mm-hmm.", sketching the sparrow symbol of what they saw on the piece of metal the masked man was carrying with the microbots back at the dock earlier in the film.

However, Baymax then slumps down on Hiro and Poppy, before the middle of his body grew orange-red, and the two continue writing the symbol.

Ashlynn asks, "Huh? Why is his body getting a bit orange-reddish?", before she touches with her finger on the surface, which is cozy. "Wow! Feels like a hot tub and a seat warmer mixed together!"

"I am Blondie. It does?", Ashlynn's friend says, before touching it with her hand. "It does! Come on guys, it's warm and comfy!", she then said to Cupid, Darling, Rosabella, and the other four.

First, Fred and Ashlynn lay on Baymax's warming body as the two sigh with comfort, "It's like spooning a warm marshmallow."

"Huh...it's so nice...", comforted Honey Lemon and Cupid too, laying on the body as well.

Wasabi and Blondie also join in with the comfort, "Oh, yeah. Ah, that's toasty.", the latter agreeing, "I am Blondie."

Lastly, Go-Go, Darling and Rosabella lay next to Baymax's warming body, yawns and sighed, "Good robot."

"Indeed he is, Go-Go power ranger. Or, just Go-Go.", jokes and referenced Poppy of the famous superhero series, as she and Hiro finally finish drawing the strange sparrow symbol. She and Hiro then ask her friends again, showing them the strange symbol, "Does this symbol mean anything to you guys?"

Fred answered, "Yes! It's a bird!"

"No. The guy in the mask was carrying something with this symbol on it.", Poppy and Hiro corrected.

Baymax then gets up while the others get up from Baymax's warming body, as the healthcare companion's body stopped glowing warmly orange-red, as the robot calculates, "Apprehending the man in the mask will improve Hiro and Poppy's emotional states."

"What? You see, Baymax, me and my other five friends weren't in the same depressing state as Hiro's. We just felt awful and we want to help.", explains Poppy.

Go-Go asked, "Apprehend him?", about Baymax's info to the robot. "We don't even know who he is."

"I have a theory.", Fred planned.

First, Fred gives Wasabi and Blondie a comic called Dr. Slaughter, MD, as the two question, "Dr. Slaughter, MD?", the latter including, "I am Blondie.", as the two along with Ashlynn, Honey Lemon and Cupid see the comic.

"Actually, millionaire weapons designer Malcolm Chazzletick.", said Fred.

Hiro and Poppy read another that Fred gave them, "The Annihilator?"

"Behind the mask, industrialist Reid Axworthy.", Fred answers again to the two main characters.

Lastly, Go-Go, Darling and Rosabella ask, reading a comic book that Fred gave the three, "Baron von Destruct- Oh, just get to the point!"

"Don't you guys get it? The man in the mask who attacked us is none other than...", Fred cuts to the chase, turning on the TV on the news showing and unveiling as he says, "Voila! Alistair Krei."

Hiro and Poppy ask, "What?", the former confused and the latter shocked.

"Think about it. Krei wanted your microbots, and you said no.", Fred said his point.

Ashlynn says, "You do make a point. But Krei was gonna offer us two billion dollars by selling the microbots, which is so rich-ifying, but...it's much better if Hiro should stay in the technology institute instead of that."

"Yes, but rules don't apply to a man like Krei.", continued Fred, as Poppy and Hiro come over with Fred.

The two lead characters said, "There's no way. The guy is too high profile."

"Then who was that guy in the mask?", wonders Honey Lemon and Cupid to their friends.

Hiro and Poppy answer, "We don't know. We don't know anything about him."

"His blood type, is AB-negative. Cholesterol levels are-", Baymax suddenly gave information.

Poppy and Hiro said to him as they came over, "Baymax! You scanned him?"

"I am programmed to assess everyone's healthcare needs.", told the healthcare companion, showing information of the masked man, but not the true identity, but only the health information.

The two main characters cheer, "Yes! I can use the data from your scan to find him!"

"Uh, you'd have to scan everyone in San Fransokyo? That might take, I don't know, forever?", sarcastically says Go-Go.

Darling and Rosabella tells her, "Not forever, it's a rush to race against time."

"No, no, no, no. We just have to look for another angle.", both Hiro and Poppy said, before looking at their left to see a vintage 1960's like Mighty Robot figure, getting the two an idea. "Got it!", the two says as they grabbed the figurine. "We'll scan the whole city at the same time. I just have to update Baymax's sensor.", they continued, just before the camera shot looks up a bit along with the two main characters to see a displays and a crystalline reflecting GOTG-like poster on the far right, seeing four superhero figurines in one of the displays as well as a GOTG-like poster, the reflection of the display resembling Go-Go, Fred, Wasabi and Honey Lemon, as well as the poster resembling Blondie, Ashlynn, Cupid, Poppy (closed up in the reflection of the middle of the poster), Darling and Rosabella, both, from left to right.

Hiro gets another idea, "Actually, if we're gonna catch this guy, we need to upgrade all of you."

"Oh, and don't forget me! I just have another lightbulb idea popped in my head a moment ago.", included Poppy.

Wasabi and Blondie ask, "Upgrade who, now?", the latter questioning, "I am Blondie?"

"Those who suffer a loss, require support from friends and loved ones.", facts Baymax again.

Poppy replies to the healthcare companion as she and Hiro walks around the long couch their friends are sitting but Baymax, "Right you are, our medical healthcare buddy."

"Oh, okay, I like where this is heading!", laughed and smiles Fred.

Wasabi worries a bit, "We can't go against that guy! We're nerds!"

"We aren't nerds, Wasabi.", Blondie corrects.

Honey Lemon and Cupid support the two main characters, "Hiro, Poppy, we want to help, but we're just...us."

"No. You all can be...way more.", spoke Poppy and Hiro, looking at something with courage and triumph as the other ten, including Baymax, look at that direction with them.

Go-Go, Darling and Rosabella said during this, "Tadashi Hamada was our best friend. We're in."

"Can you feel it? You guys, do you feel this? Our origin story begins!", asks Fred excitingly as he alongside Hiro, Poppy and the rest looking heroically before we cut to see the superhero group picture that Hiro, Poppy and the others are actually looking at. "WE'RE GONNA BE SUPERHEROES!"

Ashlynn says, "YES! We'll start tomorrow. Morning.", while the rest agree, with the others agreeing to stay in the mansion for the night, as another catchy song sets up for the next chapter...


End file.
